You For Me
by YourSweetAsianGurl
Summary: Sakura believed she had a completely normal teenage life with the typical heartaches and bullies...until she stumbles over a strange book at the library. Curiosity takes over when she opens it and personified countries suddenly climb out! Sakura's life gets tipped upside down thanks to these idiots. Where will her life end up now? MultiSaku.
1. Probably your average book

**K, so I read "The Allie's Cherry Blossom" by LostxxxButterfly and felt inspired to write a Naruto/Hetalia Crossover fanfiction. Oh yeah and some parts I made up, so it made more sense. I'm going to change the title later. It just came up on the top of my head, so i used it since i had nothing else for a title.**

**Anything a character says that's italicized means that it's in a different language. In the story, everyone from Konoha speaks Japanese.  
**

**I don't own Naruto or Hetalia.**

**Enjoy!**

_Tuesday, April 17_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I threw a tired hand on my annoying alarm clock, failing to turn it off. I groaned and sat up to shut the damn thing up. Pressing the off button with more force than needed, it silenced. 6:04 in the morning. Great.

I rolled around under my bed sheets before I shot out of bed… which I should've not done because my head began to ache like hell. I immediately sat back down onto my tangled bed sheets and rubbed my poor head. I wish I didn't sleep so late last night.

I noticed a small neon flashcard on my side. Another groan filled the room once again.

There was going to be a huge exam today based on advanced healing techniques that is 80% of our grade. Being the little unsocial nerd I was, I spent the whole night cramming a ton of facts from my notes instead of going to my best friend Ino's slumber party. She really sounded pissed when I told her yesterday. I sighed.

After the pain drained away, I glanced around my rather large bedroom. As usual, it was clean and organized as ever (well, besides my bed), but it still looked boring. The walls were bare and unpainted, only decorated with my calendar and windows. The floor was covered by snow white carpet and little sunlight shown through my oak brown curtains. The furniture is what you would usually find in a normal bedroom- a bed, a desk, a chair, a bookshelf filled with books, a small table next to my bed, and a chest for my clothes. There's still a lot of empty space left, but I guess it's decent.

I dragged myself over to my calendar. "Tuesday, April 17" I read. Just a regular day. I inwardly sighed as I made my way to the bathroom, swinging my sky blue towel around like a nunchuck. But then, being the complete utter loser I was, I accidentally whipped a flower pot. **Oh shit**. Hopefully, Mom wouldn't find out after work. Geez I shouldn't watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles when I'm bored. I rotated the shower switch to warm and stripped out of my pajamas.

* * *

Once I finished my quick ten minute shower, I pulled on my school uniform which consisted of your average white Japanese sailor-like top, a green ribbon, and a green skirt that ended above my knee. It was still a bit chilly outside since it was late spring, so I threw on an oversized green sweatshirt. The school uniform has always been like this- plain, unoriginal, and dull. No one really likes the uniform and makes adjustments, like shortening the skirt. I think I'm the only one who hasn't butchered the uniform yet. Ino and my mom always complain how I don't adjust it. They always tell me that I have the body to pull off miniskirts and low cut tops and all that. Pshh yeah right- I have the body of a young boy: flat, uncurvy, and short… Actually, I think I have it worse. Just add in some chicken legs and pale skin. I realized this by the time I was a sophomore in high school. But I'm not that type of girl to go around wearing revealing clothes anyway.

I ran downstairs into the kitchen thinking I would be alone for breakfast. But there they were. Mom was making dumplings over the stove while Dad was leaning back on a dining chair, reading the Daily Konoha Newspaper like always. I stood frozen watching them do their thing, surprised.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Mom smiled at me, placing a plate of dumplings into my hands. I almost dropped it though, but caught it last second.

"Good morning?" I slowly walked over to the dining table without taking my eyes off of them.

She analyzed my uniform and sighed in disapproval.

"Why do you have to cover yourself in thick clothing all the time?" she scolded, "You should cut your skirt a little like the other girls. You'd look cute!"

You're such a liar, Mom. But I just shrugged and stuffed myself with dumplings.

There was a long silence that made me feel uneasy.

"So why are you two still home and not at work?" I asked without making eye contact.

Dad glanced at me and cleared his throat, "We'll tell you after school. You just finish up your breakfast so you won't be late."

I remained silent with what he said on my mind. They were going to be home all day? Are we actually going to spend time together? No, that can't be it. They wouldn't just take a day off on a Monday to spend time with me. Wait… **Am I in trouble?** No, I can't be. I always get straight A's and mostly stay home after school. Besides home, I go to the library to help Hinata out or Ino's house. Maybe it's something to do with they're jobs.

By the way, my parents are very successful doctors. They have had successful operations so far and make a lot of money. They've lost a patient's life, but it rarely happens. We live in a house that isn't as big as a mansion, but not as small as an average house in Konoha. But being the great doctors they are, they've always left me home alone since I was a child. I never had the chance to see them until late at night. I didn't bother talking to them because they looked so tired and busy. They still cared about me though. They'd try to get days off to see some of my award ceremonies and go on vacations. And I still get grounded like other normal teenagers, except I get grounded for occasionally leaving the house for a long time without permission and breaking furniture at home.

I finished my dumplings and rushed back upstairs to brush my teeth. I grabbed my leather bookbag and strolled over to school. I don't think Mom and Dad would care if I said bye to them or not. Soon, I noticed the Rock. The Rock is this giant boulder where all these teenagers like to hang out and draw or write all over it. Strangely, no one was there so I looked at all the notes that were written all over it.

"Shikamaru + Ino forever!" I read aloud. I giggled a bit. My eyes switched over to another note.

"NARUTO IS AWESOME! BELIEVE IT!" one was written in bright orange marker. I sighed and kept reading other notes for a few minutes.

But then I took a glimpse at my watch.

7:08.

…

…

…

**7:08?** **SCHOOL STARTS IN 7 MINUTES!**

I sprinted as fast as lightning over to my school in 6 minutes flat. Possibly the fastest I've ever ran. As soon as I made it to my locker, the warning bell was about to ring. I yanked my history textbooks out and hauled myself to class still worn-out from running, sweat running down my face.

* * *

"Alright class, turn to page 253 and read to yourself," my history teacher, Mr. Hatake, mumbled with his face behind his small book. Obviously, it was his porno book. I wonder if the other teachers know that it's porno.

Ehh. They probably don't know.

I flipped through the old textbook, cautious about the old pages. Gosh, the government mustn't have money to even buy new textbooks. I peeked at the page. Why do I even bother reading this?I read this last I read it anyway. It was about the World War II. Apparently, this happened a very long time ago before all the land plates on Earth clashed together to create the world we have now. There also were weapons called guns, but they stopped using them once they learned how to use chakra and began using jutsus… Didn't I learn this last year? Oh well.I'm just rambling to myself again…

I gazed up from my book, finished with the passage. Ino was pretending she was reading, but was finding her manicured nails more interesting. Naruto was sleeping again and Hinata was watching him. Shikamaru was dozing off. Hmm, nothing different. I looked over to the front near the whiteboard. That weird kid, Shino, was playing with a ladybug. Neji and Tenten were passing notes. They're probably dating considering how close they've been this past week. The transfer student, Gaara, was actually reading. I turned behind me. Rock Lee was staring at me. Eww. Sai was writing something in his book. Or maybe he was drawing. Sasuke was reading in a very sexy way. Is that even possible? Oh well, he still looks hot.

Unexpectedly, someone jabbed a finger into my stomach. I twisted around and saw Karin right dab in my face glaring daggers.

"**Stop staring, nerd. He's mine,"** she muttered through her teeth. I widened my eyes and tried looking away. But I still felt her staring a hole into my head. What a bitch.

Suddenly, Mr. Hatake slammed his book onto his desk. His mouth and nose was covered by his mask as usual, but his eyes were uncovered. And they looked angry.

"That's it! You guys aren't paying attention in class. You guys got yourself a surprise project on World War II," he shouted.

Great. A project and an exam? How wonderful is this?

Naruto lazily raised his head up to get a glance of Mr. Hatake.

"And you, Naruto Uzumaki, are getting a detention for sleeping in class," Mr. Hatake said, back into his calm state.

"WHAT? WHY ONLY ME?" Naruto shouted, jumping out of his seat as if it was on fire.

"Because you're the only one sleeping, you dobe," Sasuke muttered quietly.

"STOP CALLING ME DOBE, TEME. YOU KNOW I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE SLEEPING!" Naruto threw an eraser at him.

"Hey! Don't you dare throw crap at Sasuke, you piece of shit!" Karin defended with her arms crossed right in front of Naruto. Seriously, how the hell does she get into our faces so fast?

"You're also getting detention too, Karin!" Mr. Hatake stated behind his book, "No cursing in my class."

Karin huffed and turned to stare at the floor. I snickered quietly to myself until I felt her icy cold stare back onto me. Mr. Hatake is awesome.

As Mr. Hatake explained the project on World War II, I reread the passage in our text book on the section. Then I realize a strange mistake. They referred the past lands, a.k.a. 'countries', as "he" and "she". How weird… Countries aren't separated by gender- nor were they even human! Paranoid, I shut the book right when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone was getting packed up and whining about the project. I shrugged it off and made my way for my last class of the day with the stupid exam.

* * *

"Sakura!" I turned to find Ino scrambling towards me in her new purple scarf. "That test was intense! I bet I did pretty bad. I mean I already have a C in this class. What do you think you'll get?"

"In all honesty, I think it was decent test. I probably will get an A-. It wasn't that hard though," I replied while pulling out some library books out of my locker.

"Why am I not surprised? You are Sakura after all," Ino rolled her eyes.

I only nodded and shut my locker. As I looked up, my sea foam green eyes glimpsed at Sasuke. Naruto was rambling about who knows what to Sasuke while he uninterestedly leaned against a locker.

Ino elbowed me in my arm with a mischievous grin, "He's a total hottie, Sakura. I see you eyeing him."

My face was a tomato as I ran out of there. Well, attempted to run out of there. I tripped over something and landed face first onto the dirty hard ground. All the books I was holding dropped with a loud crash. Blushing madly, I felt everyone in the hallways staring at me. Even Sasuke. Not knowing what to do, I laid there until an arm pulled me up and dusted me off. I turned and found Naruto smiling at me like an idiot, holding my books.

"You alright, Sakura-chan? That was a big fall you had there," he told me as I stared embarrassedly at the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Naruto," I mumbled quietly as he handed me my books.

"That's good. So since your busy today, we're going to your house on Monday?" he referred to me tutoring him every Monday.

"Sure. I have to go now," I said simply as I fast walked out of there. Ino caught up to me with a stern expression on her face.

"Hey, Sakura, did you see what just happened?" Ino lowered her voice so only I could hear her.

"What? Me embarrassing myself in front of everybody in the hall? Why yes I have," I said darkly to her.

"No, I mean did you see what you tripped over? Karin totally tripped you just now," Ino whispered.

My eyes went from dark to murderous, "That bitch!"

"I know. Why don't you do something about her?"

"It's alright, Ino. I'll come up with a way to get back at her one day."

Once we reached the front of the school, we were talking about a completely different topic than Karin.

"So you coming to my house or not?" Ino asked simply, checking her nails again.

"Sure," I replied, "I have to leave early though. I have to help Hinata around the library today."

"As usual," Ino sighed and we began walking to her house. "Geez, why do you go to library so much? That's where all the nerds and unsocial people go."

I scolded her, "The library isn't filled with nerds! There are decent looking guys there too. The library is a helpful place to find information and read amazing books. And it's always busy, so Hinata definitely needs help at work."

"… You need to go out more, Sakura. You really are hopeless," Ino shook her head.

I glared at her. Ino was always a stubborn girl. She'd get on my nerves and tease me, but she's hilarious. She always (and when I mean always, I mean ALWAYS) has at least three dumb moments every day. I'd be the one to correct her; Then she'd go flustered and annoyed with her typical response- "I was just kidding! You thought I was being serious?" And as much as I hate wearing expensive chic clothes, Ino would let me borrow her clothes if I wore the ugliest outfit ever.

She's been with me since day one of preschool. I was sitting alone on the playground with little Karin and her two annoying bitch friends teasing me on my cotton candy pink hair. Tears flooded my eyes as they tugged on sections of my hair. All of a sudden, little stubborn Ino saved me, throwing rocks at them. If I ever did that to them, they would've done something worse than pull on my hair. But it was Ino who saved me, and no one dared try to attack Ino since she was pretty popular. From then on, Ino was my best friend- even though she was popular and I was a mere nerd.

* * *

Ino unlocked the door to her house. It was a light brown humble house with a little balcony. Flowers and shrubs surrounded the front of the house, ranging from roses to sunflowers. It's quite a pretty sight. Her parents own a small flower shop a few blocks away from here in a cluster of other small thrift stores. They give my family free flowers every time we pass by the shop.

Ino's room is huge, bright, and looks like one of the model rooms you'd see in an Ikea magazine. Her walls are cerulean with decorative white picture frames. Hell, she had a closet that was literally throwing up clothes because of how much clothes she owned. Clothes are scattered across her sandy tan carpet and covered her bed.

Ino plumped herself on her purple bean bag, "Alright, spill. I know you still have a thing for Sasuke. Stop hiding it."

I blushed once again, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Come on, sweetie. It's written all over your pink face. Mr. Uchiha is your prince charming."

"… Maybe."

"Mhmm I'll take that as a yes."

"No! Actually, I'm not sure anymore."

"Alrighty then. It's a maybe. Just stay away from Shikamaru and we're fine."

"Deal. It's not like I even found him attractive anyway."

"HE IS HOT! DEAL WITH IT!"

* * *

After having a short snack at Ino's house, I skipped on my way to the library. Behind the front counter, Hinata was organizing a stack of books. I plopped the library books I've been carrying for far too long onto the counter. Hinata looked up and smiled shyly at me.

"Hello, Sakura-san," she whispered.

"Hey, Hinata. Do you need any help here today?" I whispered back.

She led me to an empty shelf and a wild pile of books on the floor.

"Someone pushed the books down from the shelf. I think he did it on purpose. Are you sure you want to fix it for me? You don't have to help…" Hinata explained.

"Of course I want to help. You're my friend after all," I whispered, beginning to organize all the books.

"If you say so. Thanks, Sakura," she walked back to the counter.

It was a really easy job to put the books back. There wasn't any specific order I had to put them in. All the books I was organizing were under the history section, so I pulled some books to take home for the project. By the time I was done, I found a plain white book with no title or anything on the cover. I tried searching everywhere on the outside, but there was nothing. Curiously, I opened the book a tinge, but Hinata surprised me. I put the book with the other books I was taking.

"Oh you're already finished," Hinata smiled, "Thanks again."

"Is it alright if I check these out?" I asked, gesturing to the books I was carrying.

She nodded and began checking them out until she reached the book with nothing on it. Hinata tried looking for the check out sticker, but it wasn't there. She stared at it with a puzzled expression, but let out a sigh.

"You can have this book if you want," Hinata said, "It doesn't belong to the library, so I think it'll be fine if you have it."

I looked at her blankly, "Are you sure? You could just add a check out sticker on it and the library could keep it."

Hinata shook her head, "Unfortunately, we ran out of stickers, so we aren't taking in any books at the moment. And I think it's a journal or something since there is no title or author. It would be no use in the library, so you can have it. I don't use things like this, so it's fine."

"I… umm well, thank you," I smiled as I took my books, "I'll see you tomorrow in school!"

* * *

When I got home, it was already sunset. Mom and Dad were probably still home. I jammed my key into the front door and found Mom and Dad waiting in the living room.

"Ermm, hi!" I smiled nervously.

"Why don't you take a seat, Sakura." Dad pointed to the couch across from them.

I placed my pile of books on the coffee table and sat. I stared at them as they mumbled words I couldn't hear to each other. What is going on right now?

"Sakura, your father and I have to travel with a few other doctors to Suna to train the medics there. They are in need of more advanced training," Mom explained.

There was a brief silence.

"And?" I said.

"Umm that's all. We'll be gone for about half a month or two and we're leaving tomorrow morning," Dad continued.

"That's all? Alright then. I thought you guys lost your jobs or something, so I got all nervous for nothing," I let out a breath of relief.

"Oh of course not! You'll be fine living alone for a while right?" Mom started laughing.

"Yeah. I mean I've been able to take care of myself since I was younger, so I'll be fine," I smiled.

"Okay, we just wanted to make sure. We were about to call one of your aunts to take care of you, but we're sure our seventeen year old daughter can survive," Dad commented.

Sheer horror ran through my face. They almost called one of my aunts to watch me? My aunts talked 24/7. It would've been a complete nightmare with them around.

"We're leaving you money for groceries and extra money in case of emergency. Don't spend it on something stupid," Mom handed me a box that contained the money and a first aid kit, "You can go now."

* * *

The rest of the night went by fine. I spent some time with my parents and we caught up on various topics. The box of stuff was safe inside the top drawer of my chest. Mom and Dad fell asleep at around 9 since they had to wake up really early to leave.

Before I fell asleep, curiosity rose in me again when I noticed the white book on top of my chest with the other books. I grabbed it, snuggled into my bed covers, and opened the book. The first few pages were empty as well. I flipped through the pages until I found ink typed onto the page. It certainly wasn't in Japanese. I skipped more pages until I discovered a picture of a boy with a dozed off face and odd curl in his hair. He looked quite cute. I was going to look more into the book until I looked at the clock.

**12:58?**

Damnit! Why do I sleep so late?

* * *

_Wednesday, April 18_

After school, I sighed as I walked home alone. Ino was off helping her parents with the flower shop and Hinata was actually home for one rather than the library. I was alone for once. It felt peaceful and relaxing though since there wasn't a stubborn girl or excited chattering about a certain hyper active boy shouting at me. Mr. Hatake decided the project would be to work with partners. In my complete utter happiness, I got Sasuke as a partner. I died on the spot when I found that out. Despite being happy, I felt like I was going to be ambushed by Karin and her Sasuke fanclub any moment, so I had to hide my happiness by biting my lip. Karin's such a bitch.

Once I was home, I dropped myself onto the couch and opened one of my huge textbooks. Mom and Dad should be in Suna in an hour or two. I sighed as I read my textbook. The house was completely quiet except when I turned a page in my book. Everything was fine. What I didn't know was that I wasn't alone in the house.

_"Ve~ What are you reading?"_

I turned to my side to find a boy with a dozed off face and a weird curl right in front of my face.

"AHHHHH!"


	2. A 'robber' who likes pasta

**Alright, so I really want to say thanks to everyone for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and even the views! Usually my fanfictions don't get this much attention, so I can't explain how happy I am right now. This chapter was longer before, but my brother deleted my first draft, so I had to use this. Sorry if there's any mistakes! I italicized some of the quotes Italy says so it'd be easier to understand.**

**Enjoy!**

_[Still] Wednesday, April 18_

_"Ve~"_ the strange boy mumbled with a dozed off smile on his face.

…

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, grabbed the closest thing to me, and threw it at his face as if I was a pitcher in a baseball game.

_"Ve~!"_ he cried as I tumbled off the couch flailing my arms and legs everywhere. I then sprinted to my bedroom without looking back.

After ten minutes of hiding in my dark closet, armed with a broom as a weapon, I carefully peeked out. Was it safe? Who was that anyway? What if he stole something? Oh my god, what if he's a robber?! Calm down, Sakura. You're a ninja. You have some fighting skills. But I suck at fighting! I almost got a B in gym! Is he still here? Please let him be gone! And how the hell did he get into my house?! I'm sure all the doors and windows were locked like always. Oh whatever! All the mattered was that I had to get him out without getting killed or raped.

My bare feet padded down the long wooden hallway, quiet as a mouse. My broom was held high above my head like a hockey stick if he decided to ambush me. Nothing was out of place or stolen yet. It seemed that the boy didn't move at all, so I hurriedly ran downstairs to attack.

_**BANG!**_

My head smacked onto the stairs face first. I groaned in pain, but slowly pulled myself up. There wasn't any blood, but there was a bump and probably a dark bruise where it hit. I sighed inwardly. There goes my plan. He's obviously going to kill me this instant and steal everything. Goodbye cruel world and my stupid clumsiness that brought me into this mess. Goodbye mom and dad. I'm sorry I couldn't protect myself or the house. Goodbye Ino. You were a diva and pig, but you were an amazing best friend. You obviously win the scaring contest, so ask my mom for the prize when she comes back. Goodbye Hinata. You were my second best friend and really shy. I hope you marry Naruto one day. Goodbye Naruto. You still owe me money, but you don't have to pay me back anymore, you idiot. I hope you find a new tutor. And lastly goodbye Sasuke. You were my long time love and never noticed me, but it's alright because your sexiness makes up for all the times we never had together.

Tears formed up in my eyes as I laid symmetrically on the floor, waiting for my death patiently, mentally giving my loved ones messages. I remained on the floor for a few minutes until I grew impatient. Is this robber deaf or something? No. He probably wanted me to go to him so he could torture me and give me a long painful death for being such a loser. I stood myself up and walked into the kitchen, not caring if I would die or live anymore. Or he could be lying on the couch, laughing his ass off at how weak I was.

But that was quite the opposite.

The boy was lying on his side on the floor, shaking like a wet puppy in the rain. Everything was still in place except for what I threw at his face earlier… which was…. THE FLOWER POT?! Am I crazy?! Did Ino rub off onto me or something?! How many flower pots did I break this week?! Mom is going to** kill** me when she finds out about this! That was her favorite pot too. I slowly picked up flower pot pieces off the floor away from the shaking boy. Did I stun him or something?

Then I noticed the boy whimpering. What. The. Hell? I was the one who was supposed to be whimpering, not him! I placed the pot pieces on top of the coffee table and tried thinking of what to do. The only things that came to mind were to kick him out or comfort him. Kicking him out would be hard because my body was small compared to his slightly larger build, and I didn't have the heart to kick a crying boy out. Then again, I was a ninja and ninjas shouldn't care for the weak… Oh whatever. Taking the risk of comforting him, I pushed myself next to him. Tears lined his pink cheeks from his eyes that were closed tightly and there was a cut from the flower pot. Guilt flooded through me the longer I stared at his innocent face.

"Umm hi," I said awkwardly, "Are you alright?"

I mentally slapped myself. Of course he's not alright. I threw a damn flower pot at him.

When he heard my voice, the boy froze. He turned his face to me and shrieked. Then he ran away from me, still screaming, as I stared at him blankly.

What the hell.

"HEY!" I shouted, chasing after him, "Stop running! You might break something!"

The boy kept running though and yelled. He spoke a foreign language I couldn't understand, but I'm sure he said something like "Don't hurt me".

Unfortunately, he was a pretty fast runner, so we ran for a while. We ran around the whole room until he tripped over the rug. As soon as I got close to him, he was getting back up, so I tackled him. He struggled under my body –surprisingly- as if he was weaker than me. I literally sat on his back as he kept struggling.

_"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"_ he pulled out a white flag, _"See?! I have a white flag! I surrender! Don't hurt me!"_

I watched him disbelievingly and confused. White flag? Usually, white flags are used in war to show surrender or truce, so that must mean this guy is surrendering to me! This is awesome! I smirked evilly.

"Alright fine. You surrender. I won't hurt you. Now how did you get in my house?" I questioned him, crossing my legs in the process.

He stopped squirming and gave me a puzzled look. I guess he didn't understand what I said either.

_"You know Japanese? My friend Japan taught me some Japanese when I visited him!"_ the boy said in his language while I watched him.

"How did you get in my house?!" I repeated.

He cleared his throat, "Cat eats purple ice!"

This guy can speak Japanese? Good, but what the hell was he talking about? Especially in a situation like this.

I looked at him confused, "What?"

_"Ah, I think I said something wrong,"_ he nervously said in his foreign language.

"Damnit! How did you get in my house?!" I shouted at him.

"I don't know!" he shouted in Japanese.

"I'm not stupid. You can't just magically appear in a house like a fairy."

"But it sort of happened like that! I climbed through a book!"

"Ha! Like I'll believe that."

"I can prove it!"

I sighed. This guy thinks I'm dumb. As soon as I let go, he'd just run away. He isn't the type to just attack.

"I'm not getting off you."

He started crying some more, except louder than earlier. I got sick of his crying after ten minutes.

"FINE," I said irritated, "I'll let you go, but if you try anything, I'll beat the crap out of you in a second."

He looked at me confused, but then I guess he remembered I was speaking Japanese.

Shivers raced down his spine before I pulled myself off him. He scrambled up on his feet, but I gripped his hand before he could go anywhere. He gave me a shocked face, but smiled nervously.

"I don't want you to run away," I glared at him, "Now lead the way."

He dragged me into my bedroom, and he began searching through the mess I made earlier when I was hiding. I watched him for a long time, thinking this guy was probably tricking me. Then he finally found the book –the plain mysterious book I found at the library. The boy smiled when he shoved it in my hands.

_"I climbed out of this,"_ he said in his language.

"Eh?" I mumbled.

"Oh sorry. I am not Japanese. You look like you come from my friend's mangas," he commented with his dozed off smile I saw earlier, "I climbed out of this book."

I looked at the plain book, then back to the boy. Carefully, I turned the cover and flipped through a few pages. Then I reached the page I saw last night of the picture of the boy-

I dropped the book when the sudden realization hit me.

"YOU'RE FROM THE BOOK!" I practically screamed with my hands in the air.

"Yes?" he said nervously, holding up my chair as a shield.

I picked up the book and flipped to the page again. Everything was the same besides the fact that there was only a square where the picture of the boy was, which meant that he came out of the book and into my life. That's impossible! It's crazy! Nothing like that can happen.

Again, I looked from the book and back to the boy who was in front of me. I stared and stared and stared until my sight faded black and all I could hear was the panicked cries of the boy.

* * *

When I woke up, I was lying on my bed with the covers up to my chin. It was already dark –probably around nine o'clock-, but there was no lights on. I figured I had fainted earlier, but I didn't wake up until a few hours later. I guess I was so shocked about a character from a book appearing into my home that I blacked out. But who wouldn't? It's impossible for a fictional character to pop out of a book. Then again, the ninja world is unpredictable. Maybe it was a dream…

"Ve~ you're awake," the boy from earlier sat beside my bed, holding a bowl of noodles.

Nope, this is definitely not a dream. I sat up from my bed, still tired. He didn't seem harmful at the moment, but I was sure I was going to kick him back into his world later.

"Need medicine, Sakura?" he asked.

I gazed at him, shocked, "No. How do you know my name?"

He pointed at my school ID on the table next to my bed. Then he handed me a bowl of noodles like his.

"… Did you poison this?" I muttered.

"What?! Why would I do that? Pasta is too good to be poisoned!" he cried.

I stared at the bowl. Why was he being so kind? He could've left when I was knocked out. He could've killed me when I was knocked out. Why did he even bother carry me to my bed? No, a better question was why was he even here? My stomach broke my thinking by growling, so I carefully –and nervously- took a forkful of 'pasta' and ate it.

"Ve~ it is good?" he smiled.

I nodded and we went back to eating. There was a painfully uncomfortable silence, but what was I to say? I couldn't say anything rude after he'd been so kind.

Throughout the silence, he constantly murmured the phrase "Ve~". I don't know why. I didn't even know what it meant. He also kept his eyes closed, which is very mysterious. Then I noticed the cut on his cheek was still bleeding. I raised my hand and touched his cheek. He flinched and glanced at me worriedly. I gave him an assuring smile and touched his cheek again. Chakra began to leak and a mint green aura emitted around my hand. The boy looked at me surprised and baffled on how to react, but instead gave me a nervous half smile.

"You can do magic like England?" he mumbled, but I ignored.

"What's your name?" I asked while I healed his cut.

"You already know though," he said, but I shook my head confused, "I'm Feliciano Vargas, North Italy."

"Why do you think I know your name?" I questioned.

He opened the strange book he came out from and turned to the page full of words that I did not understand. Feliciano pointed to the words I still couldn't read. I suppose that was his name.

"Didn't you read that?" he put the book down after I blankly kept my eyes on the page for a minute.

"I can't," I muttered embarrassed. His lips shaped as if he was saying "oh".

Then there was the awkward silence again.

"Wait, did you say you were North Italy?"

He nodded.

"Isn't that a country from a long time ago?"

Feliciano gave me a strange glance when I said "a long time ago", but he nodded again.

"So you're saying you're a country."

"Yes."

"What kind of world are you from?!"

"My friends are countries too. We are like personified countries."

"Alright..." I said confused, "But don't you need to go back to your world?"

A panicked expression lit his face, _"You're right! Germany'll kill me if I'm late to the next world meeting!"_

I stared at him, confused to what he said, as he grabbed the book again, opened it wide, and tried stepping into it, but nothing happened. If anything, he only made the page wrinkled and dirty. He kept stepping into it over and over and over until I told him to stop or else he might rip it. He began to start crying again.

"Stop crying!" I commanded him.

"But Germany'll get mad at me if I'm not there!" he shouted as I watched him. Then he gave me a sad puppy-like look, "And I have nowhere to go in this world."

I paused. If he didn't stay with me, he could put danger in Konoha. I have to watch over him, so he won't do anything stupid.

I sighed, "I guess you have to stay with me until you can go back into your world."

He smiled from ear to ear, giving me a sick feeling in my stomach as if I've done something insane, "Really?"

"Yes," I dreaded the word that slipped from my mouth.

All of a sudden, he latched onto me into a tight hug. He repeated the words 'thank you' in his language and Japanese as he did so. I awkwardly just patted his back.

* * *

"Ve~ so which room will I stay in?" Feliciano asked me after we washed the bowls we ate in.

We were walking up the stairs back to the top floor. The layout of my house was pretty modern. It was a thin three story house where most of the rooms were small. The only reason it's bigger than average houses in Konoha was that it had an extra story. The bottom floor was the kitchen and living room (they're practically connected as one giant space), a small bathroom, a tiny closet for shoes, and a guest room. It's nothing fancy. The second floor was my parents' bedroom, their bathroom, an office that has a ton of books in it, another bathroom, and two more guest rooms. One of the guest rooms were supposed to be a bedroom for my younger brother, but unfortunately, he was never born, leaving me as an only child. Lastly, the top floor, which also was the smallest floor, had my bedroom, a bathroom, a small hangout space, and two guest rooms. Most of the guest rooms are full of junk we haven't used since I was a child. I don't really understand at first as to why my mom and dad bought a house with too many rooms when we didn't have enough furniture, but I soon realized my relatives visit my mom and dad for business reasons and often spend the night here. My house also used to be one of my uncles' who had a big family. Don't get me started on how much relatives I have.

"You'll stay in the room next to mine," I said, leading him to his room. I didn't want him messing with anything on the second floor while I was asleep.

It was a room painted baby blue with two single sized beds that were similar to mine –little, yet comfortable. There was also a mirror, table, lamp, chest, and a couple of boxes full of old stuff we haven't used since forever. Simple like mine. All the guest rooms were the same, except for the paint colors.

Feliciano sat on one of the beds with a blank face, "Thanks."

"We can get you new clothes tomorrow if we're not busy. Just try to sleep," I gave him a small smile of politeness, "Well, good night."

"_Good night~"_ I heard him murmur as I shut the door.

I sighed once I plopped on my bed.

Today's been a long day…

* * *

_Thursday, April 19_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I threw an exhausted hand on my alarm clock. For once, the annoying piece of shit silenced. 6:00 in the morning. A yawn emitted from me as I whispered the usual "five more minutes" phrase you've probably said more than once. I turned my body away from the alarm clock with my eyes shut.

"Ve~ you should get up now, Sakura~"

…

"**AHHHHHH!"**

My vision twirled as I fell off my bed. I held my head in my hand while the world kept spinning. Great. A headache right when I wake up. I laid on the floor, unmoving, trying to fall back to sleep. It was actually peaceful until a bright light shimmered over my face.

"Rise and shine! You don't want to be late~" Feliciano had opened the curtains with the sun shining directly on me.

Rage took over me, "**ITALY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?! BETTER YET IN MY BED?!"**

A clueless expression replaced his dozed smile, "Germany, always let's me sleep with him. I'm afraid of sleeping alone~"

"**WHEN DID YOU EVEN GET INTO MY ROOM?!"**

"When you were fast asleep. I didn't want to wake you up~"

I checked my body. Nope, my pajamas were still there. Then I glanced up at Feliciano... and soon regretted it.

"**WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"**

Before he could respond, I literally kicked him out of my room. I bunched up my blanket on the floor and quickly made my bed. I took a quick glimpse at my alarm clock. 6:30.

6:30.

**6:30.**

"DAMNIT! I'LL BE LATE AGAIN!"

**Continued author's note! Anyways, someone asked if I would be adding certain characters. I decided that you can request which Hetalia characters you want to see in this story, but there is a limit. I can't add ALL the countries into this, so I'll try to pick the most requested characters. There will be a large amount of Hetalia characters in this story though.**

**Besides that, I will try to update every week (not on a specific day). I'm not making any promises though since school is coming up.**

**Please review~!**


	3. Fridays are supposed to be awesome!

**New chapter~!**

**Reminder- Sakura only talks in Japanese. No one in Konoha knows English. Anything italicized is in a different language.****  
**

_Friday, April 20_**  
**

By the time I was dressed and ready for school –actually, I didn't look quite presenting as yesterday. My long pink hair wasn't brushed and my uniform was wrinkled-, it was 7:00. I ran downstairs to find Feliciano cooking something that smelled really good. Thankfully, he was wearing his clothes from yesterday, not bare naked. He stood over the stove, boiling some noodles while a pot of sauce sat beside him on the counter. When he noticed my presence, he smiled at me, his usual dozed off like smile.

"Ve~ you look so cute, sorella," he complimented, pointing at my uniform, "Do you want some pasta?"

"Not now, Feli. I have to go," I rushed, grabbing my bookbag of the hook to the right of the kitchen door.

"You're going to school without eating? That's bad..."

I only rolled my eyes in response and headed out the door.

When I shut the door behind me, I heard Feliciano reply by saying "ciao", but I have no clue what that meant.

I hurried to school with a cloud of dust trailing behind me. As I ran, I rummaged through my leather bookbag if I had everything- notebooks, pencils, eraser, textbooks, ruler… You get what I'm saying. The only thing missing was my lunch, but I ignored that. I could go a day without lunch and breakfast. It's nothing.

Two blocks away from school, I only then realized how cold it was. I forgot to bring a sweater or jacket. Idiot me. The crisp air stung my bare arms as I sped down the streets of Konoha. It was usually a bustling place, but there were not many people out today. And the people who were outside were wearing jackets and hats as if it was going to rain…

_**BOOM!**_

Rain began to rampage down from the dark grey clouds above as I ran. Thunder pounded like drums as flashes of lightning popped. Bystanders conveniently pulled out umbrellas while I ran, water pouring onto me. Why didn't I check the weather for today?! I kept running anyway as the cold drops dotted my skin. I glimpsed at my watch real quick.

7:15.

My face switched from panicked to horrified within seconds. I paused in my tracks. This was the first time I was tardy for school.

"Damnit. I didn't make it in time! I'm late!" I cried hysterically.

Then I silenced for a second. Wait. 7:15 is only the bell that tells everyone to get to class. The official bell when everyone has to be in class rings at 7:20. I have five minutes. I HAVE FIVE MINUTES.

"**I HAVE FIVE MINUTES!"** I leapt for joy and sprinted to school.

* * *

"Woah, someone's later than usual," Naruto leaned back on his chair as I limped to my desk, soaking wet, "Normally, you'd be here ten minutes ago. Something happen?"

I only glared at him and fell onto my desk. Ino stared at me from her desk, looking as if she was going to stride over and talk to me. Ignoring her, I laid my head into my arms atop my desk with my long pink hair dangling over my eyes. Remaining water droplets in my hair fell onto my cold cheeks. I seriously need to leave earlier so I won't stress myself. Weren't Fridays supposed to be happy? I peeked at the clock on the wall ahead of me. 7:20. I was able to get to my desk in time saved by only a minute. I sighed, breathing in the smell of the classroom that always managed to make me sleepy every morning.

I wonder what Feliciano was doing…

I sat up real quick. Did I just think that? That idiot was the reason I was almost late to be here. Why was he naked? And in my bed for goodness sake?! A blush dusted my cheeks at the thought of him naked. I mean he's cute like a puppy, but would I consider him boyfriend material? I smacked the side of my head. What was I thinking?! Then a crumpled ball of paper smacked against the side of my head.

I picked it up and unwrinkled it.

"Why are you late?"

I turned to my right a bit and found Ino staring at me again with a curious look like a cat. I tapped my lips with a pencil on how to write a response to that. I shouldn't tell her about Feliciano. She'd freak and possibly tell everyone. Even though she was my best friend, Ino always gossiped stuff like that. She's a loveable attention seeker.

"I ran into some problems this morning." I wrote down quickly and threw it.

Fortunately, I threw it to her just in time before Mr. Hatake walked into class, managing to backfire one of Naruto's pranks again. Ever since junior high, Naruto always tried to make a fool out of him, but Mr. Hatake is clever and can probably outsmart anyone. Well, maybe not Shikamaru…

"Alright class," Mr. Hatake said after he dealt with an outraged Naruto, "Since today is Friday and I don't exactly have any important assignments for you delinquents-"

"We're not delinquents!" the whole class yelled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you kids say. You guys are going to work on your project with your partners today," Mr. Hatake said calmly.

The class became silent. Obviously, they didn't like the partners they got.

"Why are you all quiet?" Mr. Hatake questioned.

"Errm I forgot who my partner was," Naruto raised his hand, sheepishly.

"I figured you were going to forget," Mr. Hatake sighed in frustration, "I'll just say the partners over again- Naruto and Kiba, Neji and Gaara, Ino and Temari, Shikamaru and Hinata, Shino and Karin, Kankuro and Ten Ten , Sasuke and Sakura…"

The rest of the list drowned out after I heard my name called. I was paired with Sasuke, my one true love! I can't believe I forgot about that! It was like a fairytale. We'd get to know each other, he'd ask me out, we get married eventually, have a few kids, and grow old together. It was fate! A dumbfound smile appeared on my face as I hummed a happy tone at Sasuke.

But I stopped smiling when I felt a ton of angry stares pointing towards me. And I can't believe I forgot about the hateful fangirls. Sasuke's fangirls –including Karin- glared daggers at me. They were like an angry mob or a pack of hungry wolves. I'm glad I left their group after sophomore year. They were jerks. They'd turn their back on anyone, even a friend, if Sasuke acknowledged them. They live off of the term "Every man for himself" to get attention from Sasuke. Even though I liked Sasuke, I wouldn't turn my back on anyone ever. I gulped nervously and sunk into my seat.

"What are you guys waiting for? Go sit with your partners and work!" Mr. Hatake shouted behind his book.

That walk to Sasuke was really awkward. He obviously didn't want to just stand up and walk to my desk since, I guess, it would ruin his social status because he was like a god to the school and I was a nerd. He even gave me this glare that told me to get over there. His desk was across the room, the opposite side from mine. Between him and me was a big block of fangirls, guarding him. When I walked past their desks, they glared, muttered rude names, and some even pulled at my clothes. They were going to torture me any minute, so I quickly scrambled over to Sasuke's desk.

Then I remembered Karin's partner was Shino, who sat in front of Sasuke. She gave me a sickening sweet smile, but her eyes were raging with fire in them. Oh lord, it was uncomfortable.

"Hello, Sakura," she grinned. Oh, she's seething of jealousy in the inside.

"Hi," I smiled uneasily with a stiff wave of my hand. I pulled a spare chair towards Sasuke's desk and sat on it. With that, Karin did the same with Shino, but it felt like she had eyes in the back of her head. She was waiting for me to make a total idiot of myself in front of Sasuke and use it as blackmail or something.

"So… This project…" I chirped, looking at Sasuke.

He stared at me. He didn't say anything. He just stared at me. Did I say something wrong?

"Umm are you alright there, Sasuke?" I asked, tensely.

I glanced down at my clothes, "Oh! You're probably wondering why I look like a mess! Well, I woke up late and I had to rush to school, but it started raining! It was really hard to run in the rain without slipping. If I slipped, I'd probably look even worse than this! I think I might have spare clothes in my locker. I should probably change into them, but wouldn't it be against school uniform policy? I don't want to sound like a nerd or anything, but it'd be weird to be the only student not wearing a uniform. But then again you might not want to get wet from me. And I might catch a cold. Ahahaha!"

He kept staring at me after my nonsense rambling. That stare…

"**You are annoying."**

Those three words that he simply said hurt. I felt as if my heart cracked. In front of me, I could feel Karin smirk in pure happiness even though I couldn't see her face. She obviously heard what he said. But I'm wasn't going to let her have victory.

"Oh well, that's nice to know," I faked a smile, "I don't even care if you find me annoying. I think you're really nice though, Sasuke."

He stared at me some more with no expression on his face, "Nice? I don't get that a lot, but I don't really care. You're only a partner for this project. Nothing more."

My heart cracked even further. The love of my life just said I was nothing to him besides a partner for a school project. That's just perfect. He didn't even give me a chance or anything! And this was our first time having a conversation with each other! I mean I know most girls make fun of me because of my hair and massive forehead, but I still have feelings like a normal person!

"Oh okay. That's fine." Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, but I forced them back. I wasn't going to let Karin or Sasuke or the rest of the class see me cry.

"Look, I'm just saying you're just one of the fangirls who like me. I don't really care for you guys. Now, let's start on the project."

"B-but don't you think I should change clothes? Because you'd get wet and the project would get wet and I'd get sick and-"

"Go do whatever you want. Like I said, I don't care."

I nodded quietly as I stood up to go ask Mr. Hatake if I could change clothes in the bathroom.

The love of my life was a cold hearted emotionless jerk…

* * *

"Hey!" Ino called me at the end of school in the hallway. By that time, I was already dressed in my alternate clothes- a warm oversized red sweater and plain black jeans. My soaking wet uniform was in a plastic bag in my bookbag. I really did stand out in the crowd of students who wore uniforms, but I was warm and cozy in my sweater, so I didn't mind. I still didn't look alright though since those rude comments Sasuke said put me off and that I didn't eat anything throughout the day.

"Hey," I grinned when she, Naruto, and Hinata walked up to me. These three were the only people in school who would hang out with me. Ino was my best friend since forever. I'm Naruto's tutor on Monday's and we became friends because of that. Hinata became my friend in junior high when we bumped into each other by accident. I don't know how these three even put up with me.

"You guys wanna go get some ice cream?" Naruto suggested.

"Pshh In this weather? It's still cold even though spring break is coming up in like a week or so. It better be sunny when break comes around," Ino replied, "Which reminds me we should go to the beach this year!"

"T-that sounds fun," Hinata stuttered, smiling at the ground.

"Hmm then do you guys want to get some coffee? Since it's not hot yet," Naruto said with a slightly annoyed face, ignoring the beach comment.

"Coffee sounds good," I said as we walked outside. The rain quieted down to a light drizzle, but the wind was still rough. Ino and I shared an umbrella while Naruto and Hinata shared their own. I noticed Hinata's blush grow bigger. We walked down the school campus to the front, chatting about spring break and what we should do this year. I didn't talk as much since I was still bummed out about Sasuke insulting me in the beginning of the day.

"Naruto," a voice that made my heart beat muttered behind us.

Hinata, Ino, and Naruto turned to him while I froze up. I did NOT want to see Sasuke right now.

"Oh hey, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted, pulling his arm towards us, "You should come with us and get coffee."

Sasuke looked at him with his normal expressionless face, "But I need-"

"Yeah! You should totally come!" Ino said cheerfully.

Oh great.

"Hnn. Fine," he reluctantly agreed to prevent the two idiots from trying to convince him. He stood between Naruto and me underneath his own umbrella.

"Yay!" Ino and Naruto cheered in unison. I groaned on the inside.

* * *

The five of us were sitting inside the coffee shop at a round table at around 5 in the afternoon. Hinata –who looked like she was going to faint any moment- sat next to Naruto, who sat next to Sasuke. And since Ino insisted, I sat between her and Sasuke. I seriously wanted to punch her for doing so, but she most likely didn't see the incident that happened earlier between him and me, so I just gave her a small awkward grin.

The conversation was on what we should do this spring break. I guessed that Ino brought it up again and this time Naruto was interested in it. Most of the talking was done by Ino and Naruto. Occasionally, Hinata would make a small comment. Sasuke and I were dead quiet. He obviously didn't want to be here, but he couldn't leave or else Naruto would object to him leaving. There was this uncomfortable tension between Sasuke and I that I wanted to break yet couldn't. I felt that if I said something, he'd stare at me, so I just listened to the conversation.

"I'm telling you the beach would be better than camping!" Ino argued with Naruto.

"I t-think we can camp and stay beach at the same time. W-we could camp on the beach," Hinata mumbled quietly while I sipped my mocha latte.

Ino and Naruto's argument paused.

"That might not be a bad idea…" Naruto tilted his head toward the ceiling as if he were thinking.

"Anyways, don't you guys think we should be talking about our project before spring break?" Sasuke said all of a sudden, his gaze turned towards me. I nearly spit out my mocha latte once he said that.

"Oh don't get me started on that!" Ino complained, "I'm stuck with Temari."

"Temari isn't that bad though. She's pretty cool, but is kind of scary at the same time," Naruto added.

"Well, you're Naruto. She doesn't like me and I don't like her. Temari and I are like dog and cat. We'd be arguing about something stupid. Like in class today, we were fighting over the text book and arguing about how Italy-"

I stood up quickly. I can't believe I completely forgot about Italy! He was probably wondering why I was taking so long!

Everyone stared at me, confused.

"I have to go now guys," I said with a nervous smile, scooting out of my chair.

"Now? Why?" Naruto asked.

"You can say it's sort of an emergency," I replied, already walking away, "Have a good weekend!"

"Wait! It's still raining! You're going to get wet!" Ino shouted.

"It's fine!" I sped out of there without looking back.

* * *

"Feliciano?!" I shouted as I bursted through my front door. The door pounded against the wall, but I ignored it.

I left him here alone too long. I can't believe I even dared to leave him alone. He was from a different world for goodness sake! He could've done something to ruin my world! I mean he doesn't seem like the type to do it on purpose, but he might do it on accident! I paced around the living room, trying to find him. What if he left the house?!

"Hello, Sakura~" Italy padded down the stairs cheerily, "Wow, school takes a real long time here."

"Yeah, you could say that. You're not hurt are you? Or did you break anything or did anything strange happen while I was gone?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason."

"Ve~ you're not in your uniform anymore! It was cute~"

"It got wet. It's raining."

"But you're wet in those clothes too!"

I looked down at my clothes that were soaking wet. Then I facepalmed myself.

"You're right. I should go take a shower," I made my way to the stairs.

_**BANG!**_

"Are you alright?!" Feliciano shouted, picking me up from the floor. He carried me to my room.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" I muttered, annoyed how this is the second time he's taking care of me.

"Are you sick?" Feliciano asked.

"I just forgot to eat the whole day. It's nothing really," I mumbled.

"Ve~ I told you it was bad. I'll go make you some pasta while you shower," Italy ran out of my room quickly.

I sighed. This guy really likes pasta. I made my way to the bathroom, stretching my arms behind my head and grabbed my striped white and red towel as I shut the door. I even locked it just in case Feliciano tried to get inside. I pulled off the soggy clothes that stuck to my body.

Warm water embraced my cold skin once I jumped into the shower. It felt so good and relaxing~. Leaning against the white tiled wall, I slathered on watermelon shampoo all over my pink hair, massaging my scalp.

"Ahhhh~" a sigh emitted my stressed body.

Blinded by the shampoo in my eyes, my hand searched for the body soap. It bumped into the wall, shampoo bottle, and other various things while doing so until it pressed into the smooth texture of the flowery bar soap.

_"Here you go, mademoiselle."_

My head tilted in confusion, but nodded to the voice anyway. I was so relaxed to even bother…

…

…

…

…

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"**

I yelled at the man –well, I assumed it was a man due to the boyish voice- with my body faced towards him, blindly since there was shampoo in my eyes. I quickly clutched my towel off the towel rack and wrapped it around my body, even though I was inside the shower still. My ears perked when I heard him chuckle strangely. How the hell did he get in here?!

His fingers rubbed the soap from my eyes as he chuckled, _"You are very pretty yet very loud. What is your name?"_

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE SAYING! JUST GET OUT!" I slapped his hand away once I was able to see again.

_"Oh don't rude, love. I was only trying to see your beautiful eyes,_" the man's smile sparkled.

All of a sudden, I smacked him in the face repeatedly. Maybe even more than needed. He had a horrified look on his face as I did so. The man crawled out of my shower, making his way to the door slowly in pain. All was going to plan for him to go outside until he turned the doorknob. He shook the doorknob again and again.

_"… It is locked,"_ he stated.

Although I didn't know as to what he said, I facepalmed myself, believing he said something quite obvious. I made my way to the door, face hidden in my hand, and unlocked it for him. I kindly pointed out the door as accordance for him to leave or else he would get smacked again, and he left without looking at me.

Shutting the door swiftly, I made my way back to the shower which was still running. We had already wasted a ton of water for one person to take a nice, long wash, so I quickly rinsed off the remaining shampoo and soap. I draped the same towel over me again, which was now drenched because of witnessing a painful beating from me in the shower. Unfortunately, the spare towels were outside the bathroom in one of the cabinets, so I immediately ran outside to it, picked out a new one, and ran back inside the bathroom. Thankfully, Feliciano or the creepy man didn't see me.

I let out a long, stressed sigh. Who the hell was that man? I haven't seen him before in my life. He definitely looked older than me. Maybe a few years older. His hair was blond and wavy which reached a tiny bit lower than his chin and blue eyes. He also had a stubble beard. He dressed in a weird bright blue coat and deep red trousers. He even spoke in a language I didn't know…

…

"SO YOU ARE ITALY'S FRIEND!" I bursted through the door and shouted in the stranger's beaten up face, still in only a towel.

He looked at me horror-struck, _"Please don't hurt me!"_

"Look, I don't know what you're saying, but why were you with me in my shower!" I yelled at him as I gripped the collar of his coat, "Pervert!"

Italy found us in the hallway and rushed to us.

"Ve~ the pasta is ready, Sakura… You should really put some clothes on before you eat though," he smiled.

"_ITALY!"_ the strange man jumped onto Feliciano and latched onto him by the waist, _"Thank goodness you're here! Where are we?! And keep me away from that girl! She ruined my beautiful face! She's almost as bad as Hungary and her frying pan!"_

_"France? What are you doing here?"_ a confused and shocked expression washed over Felicano.

_"I have no clue! I was just walking down the street and I found this book. Then there was a bright flash and I appeared in a shower with this disturbing lady,"_ the strange man pointed to me, _"And it was wonderful at first, but then she started to attack me! My face is ruined!"_

I only stared at them, confused and annoyed. They were speaking in a language I couldn't understand again. They could be calling me rude names for all I know. The stranger probably was because I did attack him, but that was totally his fault for sneaking in my shower. How'd he even get there? Did Italy like let him in the house while I was gone? I mean Feliciano is doze off like and is friendly, so he'd probably let someone in… if it was in his world. He'd be too scared to let someone in my house in this world that he doesn't know. But wait, this guy is Italy's friend. He probably appeared from the book. Was the book in the bathroom? Did Feliciano move it there? But why would he move it there? …What if the book can move on it's own?! I shook my head at the stupid idea and went back to watching Feliciano and his friend.

As the two idiots had their reunion, I walked to my room and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. Unsurprisingly, they didn't even notice where I went and the stranger was still crying hysterically while latched onto Feliciano.

"Hey, you guys? I know you're having this happy reunion and all, but I'm just going to go eat some food, okay?" I interrupted them when I finally grew annoyed.

The two looked at me. A smile appeared on Feliciano's face again.

"Oh~ before we go eat pasta, you should say hi to my friend France. He likes to be called Francis though," he pushed the strange man towards me in an attempt for us to be friends.

"Umm hi, Francis," I showed a polite smile.

Francis stared at me confused and still a bit intimidated. He probably didn't understand Japanese, so I guess Italy would have to be our translator.

"Uh Felicano? Can you tell France I said hi? I don't think he understands Japanese…" I said awkwardly.

"Okay~" Feliciano turned to Francis, _"Sakura says hi."_

France said, _"Oh… Tell her I said hi back."_

"France says hi, Sakura"

"Tell him he's a pervert and ask him why he was in my shower."

_"Why were you in Sakura's shower, you pervert?"_

_"Don't call me a pervert, Italy! That's rude!"_

_"I'm only translating what Sakura said!"_

_"Well, fine. Tell her I just appeared in her shower because of who knows what happened. I think England has something to do with this. And I'm not a pervert!"_

Feliciano sighed, tiredly, "Sakura, France says he appeared in the shower because it's England's fault and he's not a pervert!"

"Who the hell is England?!"

"He's our friend who knows magic and is bad at cooking."

"What does he have to do with anything?!"

"I- I don't know! I don't like being translator! This is hard!" Feliciano cried, _"I don't want to be translator!"_

I sighed, irritated. Of course I felt bad for Italy having to translate everything, but that was the only way for Francis and me to communicate.

_"You should teach her English, Italy. It's better than translating everything for us,"_ Francis said.

_"I would, but I'm not as fluent in English like England or America…"_ Felicano sniffled.

France sighed, _"Well when do you think they'd come-"_

_**GRUMBLE.**_

Feliciano and Francis turned to me as I blushed furiously. My eyes stared into the ground, embarrassed. Why was I so stupid and not eat anything today?!

"Maybe we should go eat pasta now…"

**Overemotional Sakura is overemotional. Please review~!**


	4. Why is a leg sticking out of my purse!

… **Hi guys~! ...**

**Please don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in a while. ^^;**

**And as you can see, I didn't keep my promise of updating every week. High school just started for me and it's extremely tiring. And thanks to that, I got writer's block. ^^;**

**Seriously though, don't kill me.**

_Saturday, April 21_

The next morning, I awoke at around 10:35 April 21. The absolute best thing about Saturdays is sleeping in. It's the only day I could catch a breath and relax for a while. Every other day, all there is to do is work, work, and work, which stresses me out every once in a while. I sat up in bed, extending my arms above my head with a tired sigh. Unsurprisingly, my hair was a wreck with hair sticking out and full of tangles. Feliciano wasn't in my bed next to me though. I'll just assume he woke up earlier…

Cheerfully, I hopped off my bed with a plop. My bare feet were welcomed by the polished wooden floors as I straightened out my red bedspread. I strode over to my chest drawers and pulled out a slim red t-shirt and plain black shorts, skipping to the shower with my towel dangling over my shoulder. Like I said before, I'm not much of a fashionista. I like simple clothing that don't expose too much skin.

I washed up, stripped out of my pajamas, and dressed into my clothes before I ran downstairs. In the kitchen, there was a light conversation that I didn't understand between Francis and Feliciano. They were probably catching up on what happened in their other world or something casual… not like appearing from another world is casual at all. The two were sitting at the dining table, eating a flat fluffy yellow thing with parsley on the side. Curiously, I stared at the fluffy object they were stuffing themselves with.

"Ve~ Good morning, sorella," Feliciano greeted when he finally noticed me. I was really close to his plate, gazing at the yellow object.

"What exactly does 'sorella' mean, Italy?" I asked. I might as well get to know these people better if they're going to stay here for a while. Better yet, why not become friends? So far, in my opinion, Francis was just an acquaintance and Feliciano is somewhere in the middle of a budding friendship with me. It wouldn't be as awkward anymore if we became closer. And maybe we would get along better. I thought of this for a while before Feliciano's voice broke my thoughts.

"Ah in Italian, 'sorella' means sister. I mix Japanese with my Italian since I am not Japanese. Using Italian makes me feel more me~," he smiled at me, "You are fine with me calling you 'sorella' right?"

"O-oh of course!" I grinned back. Well, I guess if he's calling me sister than I think we're pretty much friends already.

"Oh! Do you want some omelette?" Feliciano pointed to the weird yellow thing on his plate.

"What is it exactly?" I stared at it again.

"You don't know what an omelette is?!" he shouted surprised, "It tastes really good!"

I looked at his annoyed. Has he forgotten I was from a different world? Most of the stuff he knows how to make is most likely not even created here.

_"What's wrong?"_ Francis turned to Feliciano.

_"She hasn't tasted an omelette yet!"_ Feliciano cried.

_"That is crazy! How can she have not tried something amazing in which I have created?"_ Francis responded in surprise.

"Ehh guys? It's not that big of a deal…" I said, waving my hands as if I were forgotten.

_"You!_" Francis pointed at me, _"Italy, bring her here!"_

And with that said, Feliciano pushed me over to Francis without hesitation and sat me onto this guy's lap. Before I could react to what was going on, Francis grabbed a spoonful of his omelette and stuck it in my mouth without asking. Heck, I didn't even know if I wanted to try it, yet he puts the thing in my mouth. Anyways, it tasted pretty plain besides the bits of tomato, cheese, and parsley. It tasted good.

_"Do you like it?"_ the French asked, staring intensely into my eyes.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion, but soon nodded anyway. My guess was that it was a question on whether how the food tastes or whatnot.

A happy smile appeared across his face, _"I knew my cooking was good. It's way better than stupid England's food."_

I looked at him confused, but then he soon continued to feed me his omelette in his lap like a young child. I tried to escape his grasp, but his strong arm held my waist. I honestly don't know why or want to know why he was feeding me. It was awkward nonetheless. The omelette tasted good though and I was hungry, so I let him feed me after a while.

Feliciano watched the two of us from his seat just as confused as I was. The look on his face was so cute! His cuteness reminds me of a puppy.

_"Ah France? I think Sakura wants her own omelette… and her own chair,"_ Feliciano told Francis.

_"But mademoiselle is so cute~ She reminds me of Seychelles in a way,"_ I froze when Francis rested his chin on top of my head. This guy is so awkward…

_"If you say so…"_ Feliciano said quietly.

**RING! RING! RING!**

The three of us turned to the sound of my loud flip cell phone on the counter. Francis let my waist go and I automatically shot up to retrieve it. I grabbed it as I walked out of the kitchen into the hallway. Ino's name and a dorky picture of her were across my screen. Chuckling at the memory, I answered the call to hear Ino nearly shouting through the phone.

"SAKURA!"

"Well, that's a perfectly fine way of greeting someone. Good morning, Ino."

"Whatever. I just remembered there's a festival during spring break! And there's a big sale today, so you, me, and Hinata should go buy kimonos before all the good ones are gone!"

A silence broke out after she said that. What would I do with Italy and France? They'd just be waiting here alone and probably break something. Or ruin this world's existence. They could be smarter than I thought and do that… But Italy was too innocent to do that, yet France would fill that gap with his perviness. But how would being a pervert do to destroy the world's existence? And they might do something to the book and screw it up while I'm gone.

"Hey! Earth to Sakura! You're coming. No excuses. We're meeting in ten minutes at my flower shop," Ino hollered.

"Umm yeah I'm going, but only for a little while."

"Good. See you then~!"

There was a silence after that which meant she hung up on me. I sighed inwardly. Hopefully, the world would be fine if I left two idiots from another existence alone. I strolled back into the kitchen with Feliciano and Francis's eyes on me.

"Something came up. My friend's forcing me to go somewhere with them, but it won't be for long. I have to leave you guys here, so promise me you won't break anything," I said simply.

"Pinky promise~" Italy stuck his pinky out. I giggled a little and attached my pinky to his. He was just too cute.

While I grabbed my purse, jacket, and the book, Italy explained what I said to France. From the look on his face, he wasn't too thrilled staying in this house. I'd bring them outside of here one day if I trust them enough to not ruin anything. Which reminds me I had to buy them clothes. Ughh I'm going to waste so much money today that it's not even funny.

"See you guys later," I waved to them before I shut the door. Before I left, I saw Italy smile and wave back while France pouted with his arms crossed. How funny.

The weather outside was perfect. It was very rare to find weather as good as today in Konoha. Usually it was hot, but today was just right. The sun was out and it wasn't too hot thanks to the clouds in the sky. There was a slight breeze, but it wasn't chilly; it was quite warm actually. Puddles of left over rain were spreaded throughout the ground. There were more people out today than yesterday. Couples were walking by as some sat on a bench and enjoyed the scenery. The naked trees were beginning to grow new leaves and several birds were flying outside. Kids were playing at the playground, laughing and smiling. More people had smiles on during the spring than the winter which is one of the reasons why spring is my favorite season. Besides, my birthday was next month- May 28. It's sort of in between summer and spring. I'm not sure if Mom and Dad would be back in time for my birthday from their trip from Suna. Of course I would be disappointed if they couldn't make it, but it's not their fault for being forced onto a mission. Ino, Hinata, and Naruto would accompany me on my special day. I'm not sure if the weird personified country people from another world would be there, but I don't mind.

As I walked down the street, I already noticed my two best friends from afar. I chuckled a bit. Unsurprisingly, Ino was wearing something that stood out from the crowd- a very revealing purple tank top and a matching miniskirt. She was getting a couple stare downs from guys, and she seemed to like it. Hinata, on the other hand, was hiding under her baggy jacket and crop pants. I find it funny how different my best friends are, yet they get along pretty well.

"Hey guys!" I chirped once I reached them.

Ino grasped my hand and speed walked as Hinata tried to keep up, "What took you so long?! The store must be crowded by now!"

I scratched at her hand around my wrist, "The scenery was just so nice today."

"Oh shut up, Sakura! Don't try to pull off a Kakashi," Ino rolled her eyes.

"You should refer him as Mr. Hatake, Ino." Hinata added in quietly.

"Who cares! We're not in his class right now are we?" Ino pointed out.

She dragged us for about ten minutes until we finally reached the store. Ninki Hime, the most fashionable clothing store for teenagers, was overly crowded by excited girls. A flashing red sign that shouted "BIG SALE TODAY!" was above the large store's sign. Sales for this store were as often as a fish jumping out of the water. In other words, there was hardly ever a sale. To be honest, if Ino didn't drag me there and I've had known there was a sale, I would've gone myself. Despite being "unfashionable", the clothes there were actually cute- and not revealing! I only go to that store when there's a special occasion and I need to buy something fancy, but if I could, I would buy the whole store and use it as my closet.

"Huh, I didn't know they sold kimonos here," I thought aloud as Ino mushed me through the crowd as my hand gripped onto Hinata's shoulders. We looked like a train.

"Well they do. Now mush forward!" Ino shouted.

Fortunately, there were less people inside the store rather than outside. Hinata and I followed Ino to the very back of the bottom floor where less people were. The bright pink walls faded into a pastel brown and lime green. The furniture turned more traditional as opposed to their girly, cute furniture. The loud poppy music switched to a soft flute playing. Ino lead us to a corner where it had many different colors of kimonos. From plain black to calm green, there was a majority of kimonos to pick from. They must've been so expensive…

"Are you sure these are on sale?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Of course! Why else would they put a sign up in front of their store? They're begging us to buy something here since no one else does," Ino ranted as she rummaged through a rack full of kimonos.

Hinata did the same and I began to follow suit. I haven't shopped in a while actually. The last time I shopped for clothes was for a Christmas party hosted by my aunt. It was a strapless red knee length dress that came with a white cardigan. I remember the look on my mom's face when she saw I was actually wearing something girly. She was so proud that she made me a month supply of dumplings. Then I got sick off of that for a week and Mom kept apologizing whenever she saw me. I chuckled quietly at that memory.

Little did I know, Hinata and Ino already ran off to the changing rooms. I found myself staring at the same rack for a while until a worker asked if I was alright. Stupid me. I grabbed a few kimonos of my size and hurried off to the changing rooms to catch up with them.

Unfortunately, I ran into a beast during the process.

"Shopping for a kimono, Sakura?" Karin asked in her annoyingly toned voice as she glanced at the random kimonos I chose.

I stared at her, "No, I'm looking for alpacas. Of course, I'm getting a kimono. Please move. I need to change into these."

"Someone's in a bad mood. And why leaving so soon?" she snarled, "We should chat about your situation."

"I don't know what you're talking about at the moment."

"Don't play dumb. You know what I want to talk about."

"Okay."

She gave me an annoyed look, "So I heard Sasuke say you're annoying. Are you still into him?"

"You shouldn't listen to other peoples' conversations."

"Mhmm. Whatever you say, sweetie."

"Can I go now?"

"One more thing," she moved her face to a short distance to mine –why the hell does she keep doing that-, "Stay away from Sasuke."

"… Technically, I can't since he's my partner for this project, so…"

"Oh shut up, smartass! You get what I'm saying. Sasuke's mine. You're just a nerd."

"I'm aware of that. Thank you for wasting my time with knowledge I had known for a while now. Bye." I waved my hand as I walked away from Karin. A smile washed over my face. I should act dumb and use sarcasm more often.

"WHY WON'T IT FIT?!" I heard Ino yell once I stepped into the dressing room. Her voice was coming from a stall in the back.

"Ino, it's fine. Maybe you got the wrong size," a quiet voice murmured… Apparently, Hinata was with her too.

I knocked on the stall door, "Umm guys? Everything alright in there?"

"SAKURA!" the door flipped open and Ino forced me inside, "Why won't this fit?! Am I gaining weight?!"

A denim miniskirt was halfway up her thighs. I gave her an annoyed look.

"I thought we were shopping for kimonos," I muttered.

A sheepish smile wiped across her face, "Yeah, well, I'm buying a few more things."

"And by few, you mean a ton," I sighed already imagining waiting in line for a long time, "Just get another size."

"No way! This is my average size! I always get this size! I totally gained weight!" Ino cried.

Hinata and I only sighed. Then I noticed Hinata. She was wearing a pale sunset colored kimono that had little white flower decals spreading down from left shoulder to the bottom of the dress. She looked so cute and innocent!

"Oh my gosh, Hinata! You look so cute!" I grinned.

"Thank you, Sakura," she blushed embarrassed, "But shouldn't you try on your kimonos on too?"

I stared down at the pile of randomly picked kimonos in my arms. Why did I pick out so many again?

"Did you even try yours on yet, Ino?" I asked the crying Ino who was curled up on the floor with the miniskirt still half way up her thighs.

"Oh yeah!" she beamed up quickly, "It looks so pretty!" She held up a purple kimono with a lace-like design with light blue flowers, "You should try all yours on!"

"Alright."

* * *

"No, that one's too small on you."

"This is taking too long! This is the 15th kimono I've tried on!"

"You're the one who picked all these out."

"I-Ino's right, Sakura."

"Ughh. I'm such an idiot. This is going to be the last kimono I try on, alright?"

"Fine."

…

"You look really pretty in this one, Sakura."

"OH MY GOSH! You better get this one! It's perfect!"

"It looks alright I guess, but I'll get it."

The kimono I ended up getting was a deep crimson kimono with pink flowers and a black sash. Of course waiting in line took a long time. Ino held the line up for fifteen minutes! That never happens to anyone unless the cash register breaks! Ino bought at least nine bags of clothes while Hinata and I only bought the kimonos we picked. After all that shopping, it was already 2 in the afternoon. Our stomachs grumbled as we walked down the streets again, looking for a restaurant.

During our searching, my purse suddenly felt heavy. No matter how many times I adjusted it on my shoulder, it annoyed me. It literally was heavier than my shopping bag. Thankfully, Hinata and Ino hadn't noticed me keep playing with my purse. They were probably too focused on finding a restaurant.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to head to a bathroom real quick," I said nervously, dragging my purse across the ground.

"Oh can't you wait Sakura? I'm really hungry," Ino whined.

"Let's just go eat at Ichiraku Ramen shop. I'll meet up with you two," I uttered, failing to hold up my purse.

"No way! You might leave for home and ditch us. We'll wait outside the bathroom for you," Ino replied, not noticing my purse. Sometimes I'm thankful my best friend was too self centered to realize anything strange.

"O-okay then…" I smiled tensely.

We went to the nearest store that had a restroom. I threw my bag on the bathroom floor when suddenly…

"**AHHHHHHH!"**

Multiple pounding on the door was followed after my petrified scream, "Sakura? Something wrong in there?"

"N-no! Everything's fine! The toilet is just really dirty! Yeah that's all!" I shouted.

"You're such a neat freak sometimes, you know that?" an annoyed Ino grumbled behind the door.

Ignoring her, I crawled toward my purse where two legs stuck out. It struggled to climb out from it, so I grabbed it's legs and tugged. I pulled and pulled until I grew tired. The legs dangled out of my purse as I stared at them annoyed. Now, it's upper torso was out. It's arms and above were still stuck in my purse. I grabbed it's legs one more time and tugged as hard as I can. All of a sudden, the body –or should I say bodies- were spat out of my purse as a bright light beamed for a second. We were thrown through the air and onto the hard floor.

"Ughh…" I croaked. My head ached from the quick plummet. I felt someone's weight pressured onto my small body. My eyes opened to find brown leather jacket over a man's chest in my face. He smelled of a mix of hamburgers and a strange cologne **(LOL it's Axe)**. I tried pushing him off, but his body was pretty heavy. I was about to shout, but I remembered Ino and Hinata were outside waiting, so I decided not to. Waiting for him to get off, I whistled a short tone.

"_Oww, that really hurt,"_ he groaned in a different language.

Shit, another country person?! Well, what did I expect to pop out of my purse in the middle of the day? Some bear? I should've left the weird book at home.

"Can you get off?" I squeaked.

Surprisingly, he removed himself off me. I sat up and stared at him. The man looked younger than Francis, yet older that Feliciano. He had vivid ocean blue eyes behind his glasses and dark blond hair with a hair sticking out. His body was about the same size as Francis's except he was a bit taller. He wore a brown leather jacket and a tan uniform. A small smile was on his face as he was staring at me too.

"Sorry," he apologized in Japanese, giving me a hand to help me up.

"You speak Japanese?" I asked surprised, grabbing his hand.

"My friend taught me," he replied.

"Let me guess. Your friend is the personified country of Japan," I said in a plain tone.

He froze with his eyebrows up in surprise.

"Yeah, Italy told me. I don't know if you're friends with him or France, but whatever. They're staying with me at my house because they can't find a way back into your world. You're staying with me too, so you guys can't do anything stupid while you're in my world. Right now you're in Konoha. And yes, I'm training as a ninja. My name is Sakura Haruno by the way," I informed.

"Woah. No wonder you look familiar! You're from Japan's awesome manga!" his face brightened up in an instant, "I'm seriously in Konoha? The place full of ninjas and badass fighting?! This is totally rad!"

"What? We're not in a manga. This world is real," I said confused.

He pinched himself, "I'm not dreaming! OMG this is real."

"Of course we're real," I scoffed, placing the book back inside my purse.

"My name's Alfred. I'm the United States of America," he smiled happily.

"Okay," I said, "How'd you get here?"

"Me and my brother were just eating ice cream by the sidewalk in my world and all of a sudden a light flashed and we went through this weird portal thing and we got sucked into this book and my legs were getting pulled while being sucked in and now me and my brother are transported into this cool world," Alfred babbled quickly.

"… You have a brother?" I cautioned.

"Yup! His name's Matthew. He's right behind you actually," Alfred pointed.

I slowly turned around and screamed. A man with longer blond hair with a long curl sticking out and pale purple eyes stood really close to me. He had rounded glasses and wore a long tan coat with fur along the edge of the hood and goggles on his head. He held a small polar bear in his arms and had a worried face that reminded me of Hinata whenever she was with Naruto, just without the blush.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't s-see you there!" I apologized quickly as he gazed at me with a slightly saddened expression.

"_I can't understand you, but you probably didn't see me too, right?"_ his voice was so quiet and calm.

I looked at him, apologetically with a tinge of confusion.

"HEY SAKURA! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" Ino barked behind the door.

"You shouldn't yell inside a store, Ino," Hinata warned.

"Shit. I forgot they were still waiting!" I mumbled.

"Oh, it's alright. I can handle this!" Alfred held up a thumb and winked. In my horror, he opened the door wide open with a smile on his face.

Ino and Hinata stared and stared at him, confused and shocked. I automatically felt their uncomfortable questioning look at me.

"Hello ladies~" Alfred started.

"Hi…" Hinata answered in a low tone.

"Who are you?" Ino questioned.

"I'm Sakura's boyfriend," Alfred smirked.

There was an awkward staredown between Alfred and Ino for a minute.

"That's a lie," Ino blurted out.

"Hahaha! You're right. I'm her friend. I'm not her boyfriend yet…" Alfred admitted with a short chuckle.

"Mhmm. Now, why are you in the woman's restroom?" Ino asked.

"Woman's restroom?" Alfred froze and suddenly his face flushed, "I guess I walked right into the wrong restroom again."

"You should be more cautious then…" Ino nagged with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, ma'am," Alfred smiled.

"Are you ready to leave Sakura?" Ino asked me.

"Umm yeah!" I nodded quickly with a light blush dusting my cheeks.

"Where you guys going?" Alfred asked.

"Oh we're going to go eat ramen. You want to come, Mr. Friend-Of-Sakura's-I've-Never-Met-And-Do-Not-Know-The-Name-Of?" Ino threatened in a polite yet annoyed way.

"Sure! I love ramen! My brother's coming too. Is that fine?" Alfred replied.

"Brother?" Ino and Hinata questioned simultaneously.

"He's right there," America pointed, "He doesn't speak Japanese though."

"Yeah, he can go…" Hinata said.

"When did he get there?" I heard Ino mutter with a confused expression on her face.

"Alright! Let's go! You girls can lead the way!" Alfred sang with a smile.

"O-okay," I mumbled, unsure what to do about this situation.

* * *

At Ichiraku Ramen, we all sat eating our ramen in silence. Down the row was Ino first, Hinata second, me, Alfred, and that polar bear. I could feel the tension between Alfred and Ino. Obviously, Ino finds him suspicious. If I had Alfred as a friend for a while, she'd see him earlier or I'd at least talk about him once. I mean Alfred is pretty good looking. Ino kept stealing glances at him when she thinks I'm not noticing. Other than that, Hinata was trying to make conversation and when she was finished eating her ramen, she started playing with the polar bear.

After we all finished eating and paid, we started walking the streets again.

"So where are you ladies heading?" Alfred asked us curiously.

"Well, I was thinking we should buy some accessories for our kimonos, but you would find it boring," Ino picked at her nails.

"I don't mind following you girls around actually. I don't know if my bro's fine with it though," Alfred replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your brother," Ino said.

"He'll be fine though!" Alfred reassured as Matthew stared at him confused.

"I think I'd rather go home though…" I broke in the conversation.

"You sure Sakura? I don't want to ruin your girls' day out or something, but I guess we could go home if you want," Alfred wrapped an arm around my shoulder. A blush emitted my face.

"Hahaha no. We're going shopping, losers," Ino grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from America, who smirked slightly.

"Which store are we going to?" Hinata asked.

"Don't tell me we're going back to Ninki Hime," I muttered.

"No way. Do you know how many girls gave me dirty looks while in line? I'd be committing suicide if I go back in there. We're going to Harajuku," Ino chirped.

"Harajuku?" Hinata and I said in unison.

Harajuku had a ton of childish pink accessories. We had no clue why Ino wanted to go there out of all the stores. I honestly didn't think she was into that style of clothing.

Once Alfred and Matthew saw the outside of the pink lacey store, they're faces flashed with horror.

"I-I think we'll wait out here," Alfred chuckled, embarrassed to go inside such a girly store.

I nodded understanding, "Alright. Don't go anywhere."

Before Ino made me follow her, I heard Matthew randomly sigh. I had no clue what that meant, but while walking into the store, I turned to look back at them, hoping they wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Why didn't you tell me, forehead?!" Ino nearly shouted at me.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"About that friend of yours! You didn't tell me anything about him before! I have to admit he's cute, but why was he in the restroom with you? And he wears strange clothing! Did you not feel the stares we were getting while walking through the streets?! Do you happen to have a thing for this guy?" Ino questioned, puzzled.

"Ino, shut up for a second! I sort knew you'd criticize him in some way, so I kept him a secret until it was the right time. He happens to like that style of clothing. By the way, I didn't know you liked going here. Anyways, he's a nice guy and I certainly DO NOT like this guy," I lied.

She stared at me suspiciously.

"…Fine. I believe you, but if this gets in the way between you and Sasuke, then I'm going to start thinking you have a thing for this guy," Ino huffed, "And I secretly go here. So I guess we're even now for not being completely honest."

_Oh, if only she knew about my horrible situation…_

"So are we seriously going to shop here?" I asked, grinning.

"Yeah. There's some good stuff under all this cute girly shit," Ino picked up a sparkly lavender necklace, "This would totally match my kimono."

I turned to my left and saw Hinata already piling up on accessories. She'd actually look really cute in these clothes besides her average bulky jacket and cut offs.

* * *

After spending a good amount of time in the store, we paid for our things and walked back outside. And what I saw was disturbing.

My body froze up like a statue in horror.

Alfred and Matthew were gone.

"**Shiiiiit."**

**The part about the omelette is true, except it's replaced with a pizza and fed more forcibly. **

**If there's any errors or anything, please notify me. I'm way to sleepy to check myself. I'm going to sleep now ;u;**


	5. The long search

**Update! It's been forever guys. I blame Tumblr and high school. This chapter's a bit shorter than usual. I didn't like this chapter… Actually, I think anything written by me is pretty bad since I'm not much of an experienced writer, but I certainly have interesting ideas. Hopefully, you enjoy this more than I did.**

**Oh and I updated chapter 3 for any mistakes. I don't know if you guys see it also, but all of the font turned bold and I can't change it. Sorry!**

**Enjoy~**

****_[Still] Saturday, April 21_

My eyes wandered around the area in a haze. Where could have they gone? My breath quickened as I paced back and forth under the early night sky, nervously looking for any traces the two idiots may have left. Hinata helped me while Ino chattered away of reasons why they might have ditched us. She really was being a pain in the ass, but I don't blame her. If I was in the same position as her and two random strange boys popped out of the girls' restroom and followed us the whole day, I would be extremely suspicious too. These "countries" –I refuse to believe that nonsense- that are coming out of that book are starting to interfere in my life too much. They need to go back to their world fast. 

Then I began asking random citizens nearby, describing their physical appearances- both brothers, tall, blond hair, wearing glasses, looking out of place with their strange clothes, etc. No one has seen them.

When I realized there weren't any clues, I almost screamed out of frustration. Ino stopped chattering briefly; probably to catch a breath. Hinata soon stopped too.

"Do your friends know their way around Konoha, Sakura?" Hinata asked me.

"Most likely not," I sighed deeply, rubbing my temples.

"Where exactly are your friends from, Sakura?" Ino questioned, leaning in closer to me with a suspicious expression on her face.

I gulped. Lying sucks. My gaze slid down to my feet, "Umm… Well… they foreign to Konoha-"

"That's horrible! We shouldn't leave strangers in an area they don't know. We need to find them," Hinata broke my poor stuttered lies. Thank you so much, Hinata.

Ino glared at both of us. We –well, actually I- ruined our girls day out with my stupid "friends". She fixed her ponytail real quick and uncrossed her arms.

"Fine. We'll split up and search for them around Konoha. They shouldn't be too far from here though unless they were in a hurry. I'll take South Konoha, Hinata takes North, and Sakura, you take East and West. We'll report to Sakura's house after for ice cream as a reward," Ino sighed.

"I don't have ice cream though," I mumbled.

"Then buy some on your way home when you find them," Ino said, "Now break!"

We broke off to our designated parts and began searching for Alfred and his brother whose name I've forgotten. Fortunately, the part of Konoha I was searching was the place they would most likely be at. I quickly glanced through all the stores and kept an eye out for them when walking through the crowds of people. I even searched on rooftops! I asked every person if they had seen them, but no, they haven't. As a ninja in training, I did a pretty fast job and already finished half of the East side. Although, I still wished I had byakugan and probably even sharingan. But no; I'm pretty much useless and don't have anything interesting. At least I'm a good medic, have book smarts, and can crack a punch, but those won't help me in this situation.

As I finished up the East side of Konoha, I recognized someone I didn't really want to see. Sasuke Uchiha. My face flushed pink as butterflies flew in my stomach. Damn hormones… To make it worse, I didn't notice that I was staring at him for a while and I guess he felt someone was watching him buy groceries. Sasuke's deep onyx eyes gazed at me as I awkwardly stood there watching him.

Then I swiftly turned my head and forced myself to walk without saying a thing to him. Maybe I was taking this thing too seriously. He only called me annoying. He's called other fangirls names that were worse. Without caring, he'd tell someone they were a whore or a creepy stalker, yet they still treated him as a god. Why was I so overemotional?

I felt his presence behind me, so my pace slowed down. My face was still stained pink, so I didn't turn to face him. His cold stare boring into the back of my head was leaving a tight atmosphere around me.

"Sakura," he started with his deep voice.

Frozen, I waited for him to go on.

"Are you scared of me? You're obviously ignoring me. We have to start on this history project soon," was all he said.

An uncomfortable atmosphere surrounded us.

"I'm kind of busy looking for a friend right now," I broke the silence in a quiet voice.

"I'll be busy later on, so we should start now. I have to get a good grade on this project. You could find your friend later," Sasuke argued.

"How about…," I answered, "…l start on the project with you right after I find my friend."

"How about no. I have to get a good grade on this project," he grabbed my wrist.

"I'm sorry. I really need to go," I tried pulling my hand, but he wouldn't budge.

"Which friend are you looking for? Ino, Hinata, or Naruto? Why is finding them more important than a grade?"

"None of them. I have other friends too. If you want to work on this stupid project so much, then help me find them so I'd be faster."

"…Fine."

"You search this half of West Konoha and I'll search the other half. We'll meet at the park after we're done. Look for two people who are blond, tall, wear, glasses, and look out of place because of their clothes," I explained. With that, he nodded and we began searching.

After searching my area, I honestly gave up and made my way to the park. It was dark, but you could make out what was in it by the slight shadows from the far away light. There was a playground for children (complete with a set of swings, slides, a jungle gym, and a sandbox), plenty of trees, a few benches, a concrete pathway, and a small lake. The moon and stars illuminated over the park, leaving a light glow on the plastic texture of the playground. Exhausted and stressed, I plopped myself down on a grassy hill. Sasuke wasn't here yet. Wind tickled my face as my pink hair fluttered. My eyes drooped, tired. I'll never find them.

Suddenly, farther down the park, a familiar energetic laugh echoed. Automatically, my body stood up like a puppet and hurried to it as if I were lost. The faster I ran, the louder the laugh became.

_Oof!_

I tackled them to the ground. Alfred was below me, lying on the grass. Then I realized that someone was beside us -his brother, Matthew, who was hugging the polar bear, scared by my sudden appearance. My face lit up brightly as I saw them. They weren't hurt or seemed to have done anything wrong which made me feel happy- happy to know they were safe.

"Alfred? Matthew?" I nearly whispered.

"Sakura?" I heard Alfred cough out. The grass scuffled as we stood up. I made out a cheerful smile on his face.

"We were looking for you," I stated sweetly.

"Really?" Alfred smirked.

**Smack**!

"Idiots! I told you to stay there! We all searched for you two the whole time! For all I know, you could've ruined my world or you could've been attacked or something!" I yelled.

Alfred started snickering as he rubbed his cheek. I stared at him in anger and confusion.

"Why are you laughing?!" I shouted.

"You worried about us," he smirked again.

I paused in silence, annoyed, "Well, of course! You guys don't know your way around here! Why'd you even bother leave us?!"

"We got bored of waiting, so Matthew and I wandered around. It was all Matthew's idea!" Alfred pointed to his poor shaking brother.

"Idiot! That's a lie. Matthew's too innocent to think of that," I smacked Alfred again.

"Aghh! You were supposed to hit him not me!" Alfred pouted, rubbing his cheek again, "It was fun going around Konoha though. We even met up with Naruto."

"You know Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's like the main character of the manga, so how would I not know him?" he explained.

"Umm I honestly don't know what you're talking about, but alright," I said confused.

"Sakura, you're ruining the peace here. Stop shouting," Sasuke muttered behind me.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, "Don't do that Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored me, "So I see you found your… friends."

"OMG! You're Sasuke Uchiha! You're so awesome with your chidori and sharingan! But what's your problem just leaving Sakura and Naruto for that snake pedophile?! Wait why are you still in Konoha if you left for Orochimaru like a long time ago? OH! Do you like your current team or your old team? Is your hair naturally like a duck's butt or do you style it that way?" Alfred talked 1000 words per second.

"What is he talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Just ignore him. His name's Alfred and the other guy's Matthew," I sighed.

"Other guy?" Sasuke questioned.

"Matthew," I pointed to Canada.

"Oh. I didn't see you there surprisingly," Sasuke told him.

Matthew sighed. I felt so bad for him. He must be so confused right now. He really needs to learn Japanese.

"He doesn't speak Japanese," I added.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Let's go work on that project now," Sasuke broke the silence.

"Ughh wait. Ino wants me to buy her ice cream before we go to my house," I remembered.

Sasuke grabbed my wrist, "No. You said we're going to work on that project after you found your friends."

"We're going to Sakura's house? Yay! It must be so sugoi like kawaii Sakura desu~" Alfred cheered.

Sasuke and I paused.

"Did you just say kawaii?" Sasuke looked at him as if he was going to kill him.

"Sugoi? What?" I said.

"I thought you're able to say stuff like that in Japanese," Alfred admitted.

"No. Only idiots say that," Sasuke commented.

"Stop being so tsundere, Sasuke," Alfred chirped.

I punched Alfred again, "Stop it. You sound like an idiot. Say anything like that again and I'll punch you ten times harder."

Alfred winced, "I just wanted to show my awesome Japanese skills."

"You already have awesome Japanese skills. Just don't say those words ever again." I commanded as I began leading the way to my house.

"Wait before we start walking…" Alfred started.

"What is it this time?" Sasuke growled.

Alfred pulled Sasuke's hand off my wrist, "I can't let Sasuke grip onto you like that. It's like you're his dog while he's the owner. He's being a douchebag."

"Douchebag?" Sasuke lisped.

"Douchebag," Alfred emphasized.

I laughed.

"You shouldn't treat a pretty girl like Sakura like that. Since I'm the hero, I have to stop rude people like you, Sasuke," Alfred stated.

"Hmph," Sasuke looked away.

The trip to my house was a quiet one. I lead the way with Alfred close by me, guarding me from Sasuke. Sasuke stood behind Matthew, seething in anger because of the douchebag statement. And Matthew was confused as always. Seriously though, he needs to learn Japanese. All in all, the trip was awkward.

On the way, we stopped by a minimart to buy Ino's ice cream. It took longer than expected due to Alfred's curiosity. It made Sasuke even more annoyed.

When we finally reached my house, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto all waited outside my house on my porch. Ino was playing with something in her purse while Hinata and Naruto were having a shy conversation.

"Why's Naruto here?" I asked.

"We happened to pass by him on the way," Ino smirked as she eyed the cute soon-to-be couple smiling at each other.

"Hey Naruto!" Alfred called to Naruto.

"Alfred? You're friends with Sakura?" Naruto questioned, "I didn't know that."

"Yeah dude, she's like my girlfriend!" Alfred smirked and hugged me.

With that, Sasuke and Naruto gasped in shock… until I punched Alfred.

"Not even!" I shouted. Alfred just laughed and said it was worth it.

Ino and Hinata yawned, "Already seen it."

"You bought ice cream?" Naruto asked.

"Just to make Princess Ino happy," I groaned.

"Awwh you're the best, Sakura," Ino gushed, taking the ice cream from me.

"Wait why's Sasuke here?" Naruto asked.

"To work on the project," Sasuke explained, "Now let's go inside."

I pulled out my key and unlocked my door.

"Sakura~" I hear Feliciano slide down the stairs, "What took you so long?"

Shit. I forgot about Italy and France.

"Feliciano?" Alfred and Matthew mumbled in surprise.

"Did you two not hear me say that he was with me in the girls' restroom earlier?" I said annoyed.

Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Hinata stared at me, "What."

"They were in the bathroom with you earlier?" Naruto shouted in shock.

"Long story," I said simply.

"He's living with you," Sasuke said in shock.

"No!" I replied.

"Who is he?" Ino asked suspicious.

"He's…" I started.

"_Matthew?!"_ Francis ran up and hugged Matthew, _"I haven't seen you in a while~"_

"_Please stop," _Matthew grunted, trying to push him off.

"What did they just say?" Hinata mumbled.

"I'm not really sure actually," I said quickly.

"Who are all these people?!" Ino shouted.

"T-they're just friends staying with me at the moment!" I lied.

"Okay, now how long are they staying here?" Ino questioned.

"Until my parents get back!" I lied again, "Why are you so interested in my friends?!"

Ino sighed, "Whatever. Let's just go eat ice cream."

"Yay! Ice cream!" Alfred cheered in the background.

Within a few minutes, everyone was eating ice cream in the living room while watching television as Sasuke and I started the project.

Today was an interesting day.


	6. Naked man in the grocery store

_Sunday, April 22_

The sun's rays struck through my curtains, kissing my bare face. My eyes fluttered open and traveled to my alarm clock. 11 AM. Feliciano was probably already downstairs. How early does he wake up anyway? I yawned loudly and stretched my tender muscles. Last night after everyone left, I literally fell on my bed and dozed off to sleep from the sheer amount of exhaustion. Sasuke and I managed to finish half of the project, but there is still a lot of work to finish. We promised each other that we'd work on the project everyday at lunch. If either of us couldn't make it, we'd work on it at my house or his house.

My feet dangled off my bed as I pulled a t-shirt over my thin tank top. There's no way I'd go around in a revealing shirt with bizarre boys running around my house. Ino would probably do something like that, but not me. My fingers brushed through my tangled bush of hair before I hopped downstairs for brunch.

Feliciano was taking a nap on the couch while Alfred was lying on the floor on his side as if someone punched him in the stomach. Francis only stared at him with a somewhat disgusted look. I felt like someone was missing from the scene, but I ignored the feeling. Stomach growling, I opened the fridge for food. But there wasn't any. I blankly gaped at the empty fridge in disbelief. The world stopped rotating at that moment as I stared into the bare depths of my refrigerator. I ran my hand along the cleared panels where food used to lay with the blank expression unchanged. Yesterday, there was a ton of food in there; there was enough to last for about a week or two. And now it's gone.

All gone.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE FOOD?" I screamed, barging into the living room.

The dozed off Italian awoke from his nap without acting alarmed and sat up calmly, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. Francis was covering his ears from my loud screech and waited to see if I was going to start shouting again soon. Instead of tilting his head, Alfred's blue eyes traveled up my body to my face, still in pain from who-knows-what.

The blond idiot gave me a nervous yet guilty smile, "Yeah, about that…"

I quickly rolled atop of him on the floor with his shirt balled into my fist, "What'd you do to it?!"

He laughed tensely, gazing at Feliciano and Francis for help, but they magically disappeared from the room. I glared daggers through him. Out of all the things in the world, these are the few items that make the important list of stuff I live off of: family, friends, books, and food. So much food. So you could probably imagine how shaken and angry I was when I found my refrigerator. If I wasn't so lovestruck with Sasuke and cute boys, I'd probably marry that refrigerator.

He gulped, "I-I sort of ate all of it…"

I glared at him in disbelief. It's not humanly possible to finish that much food in a short amount of time. You'd be a total fatass and an idiot to actually do that. Plus, some of the food in that refrigerator was probably expired or had to be cooked. You can't just eat food raw or spoiled.

"Yeah, okay, you totally just ate a week's worth of food right before I was able to wake up. That's a pretty lame excuse you got there," I muttered.

"No! I'm serious!" Alfred began, "France and Italy bet me that I couldn't eat everything in the fridge while I thought I could, so I did the bet and I won. Now they owe me $20 each! Isn't that awesome? Only a true hero like me could do something that amazing!"

…

…

…

**SMACK!**

"Oww! What was that for?" Alfred whined, grasping his reddening cheek.

"For being stupid. And now, I know you're a total fatass and we have to buy a ton of food. Since it's your fault for being in pain right now, I'm not going to even attempt to heal you," I grimaced, pulling myself off the ground, dusting myself off.

Alfred stood up also, except slower and clenching his stomach and cheek. He followed me, a few steps behind me. The door slammed in front of him as soon as I entered my room. I stripped out of my pajamas and pulled on a plain navy blue skirt, my usual red zip up shirt, a thin zip up jacket, and sandals. Grabbing my purse that contained the book, I kicked open my door –and Alfred, who was behind the door. I pulled him by the arm, annoyed.

"Gosh, you're slow. Come on, idiot, we're going shopping," I mumbled, dragging him downstairs.

Feliciano, Francis, and Matthew (I think that's what his name was) followed us out the door and we all walked to the grocery store. Clouds as puffy as cotton balls scattered across the sky with the sun hiding behind one. All the rain puddles were dried up and replaced with chalk drawings illustrated by children. Flowers were starting to grow in bushes and trees were beginning to sprout from the ground. The colors that surrounded us were grassy greens, sky blue, white, and dirt brown, which were all fresh earthy colors that made me want to sprout a smile too. We passed by kids playing hopscotch while others played in the playground. I listened to the sound of birds chirping and children laughing. The innocence of the day was starting to flip my annoyed mood to a cheerful attitude.

I turned to see Feliciano and Matthew observing everything with interest. Francis winked at a couple of girls who passed by (oh my goodness; I think I have a class with them). I wasn't even holding onto Alfred anymore, but he seemed to like my arm since he was grasping onto it so tightly. I was too lazy and hungry to shake him off. These weird "countries" seemed to like my world already, but they shouldn't get so attached. They'll have to leave as soon as we find a way to get them back to their world. My lips twitched to a small frown at this thought. That means I can't get attached to them either; hopefully, they leave soon, so I don't have to be as emotional. I shook my head quickly. They're all idiots. I just won't like them. I mean they're basically ruining my life as we know it. For goodness sake, we're going shopping for a butt load of food.

When we reached the grocery store, I grabbed a basket to hold the groceries and wandered to an aisle, picking items that we really needed first. The other items could come later. My parents gave me some extra money for groceries and stuff before they left for Suna, but it isn't a lot. It'd be too much to pay for groceries of a single teenage girl, but since I have a ton of strangers living with me, we'd be on a very small budget, so we can't waste money on anything useless. I let Francis, Alfred, Matthew, and Feliciano run off around the store since it wasn't that big of a building. What's the worst they can do in an hour?

* * *

After half an hour, I probably had half of the groceries that were once in my refrigerator, which seemed to be a decent amount of food needed… that is, until more outsiders jump out of the book to ruin my life. Every so often, Alfred or Feliciano would try to sneak something into the basket, but as soon as they were out of sight, I threw out whatever they tried to sneak.

I sighed and scratched my head, wondering what else I needed… that is to say until I heard loud strange laughter from across the store.

"**KESESESESESE!"**

I fast walked to the other side of the store, saying "excuse me" as I passed by people. As I walked, I looked through my purse for the book to find out who escaped. But then I stopped in place.

If the stranger appeared from outside of my purse, then the book wasn't with me. Shock was written all over my face. I haven't opened my purse until now or taken it off, meaning that… that…

The book could teleport on it's own?! WHAT THE HELL?!

In the aisle for bread, I found an albino with disturbingly bright red eyes and shiny silver hair. He was way taller than me with large muscles and looked about the same age as France. A wide smirk was drawn across his face. To make him even stranger, he wasn't wearing any clothes, shouting to no one in particular in a different language. Yep, he was obviously a country.

A tiny scream of embarrassment and surprise escaped my mouth once I saw him. The albino heard me, turned to my direction, and smirked flirtatiously. Fortunately, we were the only people in the aisle. No one would be able to see him naked. The con was that he was staring at me in the most creepiest way imaginable.

"_Oh hello. You want a piece of this awesome, right? Because no one can contain their excitement when they first gaze upon the awesome Prussia!" _he laughed, pointing to his crotch.

"I have no clue what you said, but I'll assume it was something vulgar," I grumbled, blushing as red as a tomato.

"_What?"_ the albino asked, confused.

**SMACK!**

"Pervert," I muttered.

"_What the hell?!" _he shouted.

My eyes noticed the familiar book lying on the floor. I picked it up, stuck it back in my purse, and quickly ripped off my jacket.

"Take my jacket," I handed the girly printed cloth to the albino, not looking at him.

"_What? Why'd you hit me?! I want answers! No one hits the almighty Prussia! And why're you giving me something so pink?! I'm not wearing that! Why's your hair pink anyway? Where am I?!" _he babbled on and on loudly as my embarrassment grew.

Without answering him, I wrapped the jacket around his waist, so his… umm, private male parts were not showing (though his ass was still exposed). As I did so, he stopped chattering and watched me in… astonishment? Yeah, I'm not really sure how he was watching me. All I know was that he was quiet for a moment and I wasn't really sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Also, as I wrapped that around him, Matthew suddenly appeared beside me with a stunned look on his face.

"_Gilbert?"_ the quiet boy squeaked. I shuddered in surprise when I heard his boyish voice over my shoulder. He needs to stop doing that.

"_Hey, Matthew! What're you doing here?"_ the newcomer country asked.

"_I'm not really sure why we're in this strange world, but right now we're shopping for groceries_," Canada answered, but soon blushed red, _"Why're you naked?!"_

The albino gazed down at himself, smirking in pride, _"I was taking a swim in a lake with Denmark. Then I took a perfectly awesome dive and suddenly found myself here."_

"_I guess that explains th-the water around the floor. B-but you could've worn trunks or underwear o-or something!"_

"_Only the non-awesome go swimming in clothes. Awesome people go bare naked."_

Matthew looked at him awkwardly, _"Sure they do. We should get some clothes for you though. I mean we're in the middle of a grocery store."_

"_Will do that soon. But before I ask anything else, who the hell is this?"_ the albino pointed at me with an annoyed expression.

"_That's Sakura. We're staying with her until we find a way back to our world,"_ Matthew explained.

"_What do you mean? Are we trapped in a world that isn't ours?" _

Matthew nodded.

"_Shit. I forgot to feed the dogs."_ the albino smacked his forehead.

"Umm, yeah it's nice that you're having a reunion right now, but we got to go pay for this," I broke in, holding the grocery basket.

"_What'd she say, bro?"_ the albino asked Canada.

"_I'm not sure. Only Alfred and Feliciano know what's she's saying. She's Japanese,"_ Matthew explained.

"_Oh shit! America and Italy's here too? Awesome!"_

"_And Francis."_

"_AWESOME! Bad Touch Trio is starting to form up again! All we need is crazy Spain~"_

I coughed to gain their attention.

Matthew nodded towards me, _"I'll get the other three."_

While Matthew searched for the others, the albino and I stood there in silence. We couldn't say anything since we wouldn't understand each other, so we tried ignoring each other… which failed since we'd always hold eye contact for a few seconds, then break away. I heard him snicker. I'm not going to like this guy.

* * *

After paying for the groceries, we all walked home, including the new bothersome albino kid. Everyone carried a bag of groceries. People stared at him for only wearing a jacket wrapped around his waist. Only half of them seem to be disgusted, covering the innocent eyes of children as we passed by. The other half took a strong liking to his appearance. He did have a nice body with strong muscles and nice abs. I will admit he is handsome, but he is definitely not going to hang out with me any time soon.

That thought started to make me think about the other countries so far. Francis is good looking, but a bit older in appearance for my liking and a bit of a pervert. Matthew is cute like a little brother. I wouldn't mind cuddling with him since he seems to be soft and not obnoxious like his brother. His little curl that sticks out is cute too. I don't know much about him since we can't understand each other and that I don't notice him sometimes, but I'd like to get to know him better. Alfred is also attractive, but he's an idiot, a big fat idiot. Although he's an idiot, the way he thinks he could be my hero is cute, but it can be too much sometimes. And how he's attached to me and adores me like I'm a celebrity is sweet. He reminds me of Naruto too much though. Feliciano is just adorable. Like a puppy, I could hug him and he'd be fine with it. I don't see him like hot or sexy, just cute and good looking.

But it's not like I'd date any of them or anything. Oh no. Big no. That'd be hard to manage. I love Sasuke with a dying passion. We'll get married one day and have two kids. Even though it's complicated right now, we'll get past this and it'll be better… right?

Anyways, back to this new guy…

"So who is this guy?" I asked Italy.

"Ve~ He's Prussia, but you can call him Gilbert. He does not know Japanese. He is Germany's older brother," Feliciano explained.

"I see. Do you like Prussia?"

"… He can be a bit much sometimes. Germany tells him to go away whenever he bothers me, but sometimes he can be nice."

"I see," I paused for a second, "This Germany guy must mean a lot to you."

"Ve~ Yes! Very much! He may be strict and scary at first, but underneath all that, you'll see he's really sweet and caring! He takes care of me, even though I'm really hard to handle sometimes," Feliciano chirped.

"That sounds… nice," I smiled softly, glancing at the sky.

I wonder when I'll meet someone that makes me that happy.

"You thinking about me, Sakura?" Alfred smirked.

"Not even!" I punched him in the gut.

He coughed in pain, "Good punch~"

**So it looks like Sakura's becoming attached by the Hetalia boys already, which means ROMANCE! But nothing to lovey dovey yet since she's still getting to know everyone right now.**

**Since the story's starting to progress and shift away from the beginning, I'll make the chapters shorter, but this means it'll make the story longer because I'd add more chapters. It won't really change anything, except that it'll be easier for me to make chapters quicker. The chapters will probably be about this length for now. **


	7. (Late) Christmas Special

**Chapter- Christmas Special!**

**Alright guys; I meant to post this a few days ago, but I was staying at a cabin that didn't have internet connection, so I couldn't post this until today. Anyways, I wanted to give a gift to my readers and thank them by posting a winter themed chapter. **

**This doesn't affect or add onto the story plot.**** And they might be a little OOC in some of the shorts. **

**Happy Holidays!**

Baking Fun (Feliciano's POV)

Today, I waited for Sakura to return home from her friend's house. She hasn't been home for a while this week. I wonder why…

_Sqweaaak! _I heard the front door open, revealing the sweet girl with pink hair. I always thought she was sweet… Well, except when we first met; that first meeting was scary! Sakura reminds me of Hungary: kind and motherly-like, but able to kick ass. Anyways, I hurried to the door to greet Sakura.

"Hi, Feliciano," she grinned charmingly, taking off her thick jacket and scarf.

"Ve~ good afternoon, sorella~" I chirped.

I stared at the brightly colored box she held in her arms, "What's that?"

"Oh, my friend Hinata gave me a Christmas present. It's cookie dough. You want to help me bake some today?" she asked, showing me the box.

"Okay!" I smiled excitedly.

I dragged her to the kitchen quickly. Cookies sounded delicious right now! I haven't baked cookies since we were in our world. Plus, I've been pretty bored here since Germany's still at home. I wonder how he's doing.

I wrapped a white frilly apron around my waist and tied the pink apron on Sakura. We looked extremely cute! She giggled at how excited I was to bake cookies while pulling out a few ingredients needed.

"Calm down, Feliciano, you might spill something," she reminded as she preheated the oven.

"Okay~" I replied, pulling out sprinkles and cookie cutters from the drawer, "We should decorate the cookies once they're done baking! But we should shape them first!"

"Whatever you say," she hummed a tune while cutting Christmas shapes out of the cookie dough with me.

The tune she hummed reminded of me of Japan when he cooks food whenever Germany and I visit. I wonder when Germany was going to get here. Germany likes it when I bake cookies for him too. Hopefully, he doesn't feel lonely. Almost all the countries I know have already been transferred to this strange world. I wonder what he is doing right now. Maybe he's with Austria. I don't think Austria is here yet. I wonder if he still sews Germany's underwear. I could sew his underwear for him too. They're probably listening to the piano right now. Gosh, I really miss Germany…

"Hey, are you alright, Italy?" Sakura broke my thoughts.

I glanced at her. She seemed to be concerned. I wonder if Sakura had a person like Germany. Does everyone have a friend like Germany? Well, Alfred has Arthur (who'd be the Germany). Maybe everyone does.

"Italy?" she asked again.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I wonder how Germany's doing without me. Does he even miss me like I miss him? What if he's doing fine? Am I just annoying him?

Sakura hastily drew me into a hug. More tears ran down my face.

"It's okay, Feliciano," she whispered in a soothing tone, "I don't know what's wrong, but everything will be fine."

"I miss him, Sakura," I mumbled. This has been the longest I've been away from him. I really miss him. I've been thinking about him the whole time since I've been here.

"It's going to be alright," Sakura murmured, wiping my tears away, "I'm sure he misses you too."

I quickly wiped my eyes from these tears. I have to stay happy. What would Germany say if he popped out of nowhere and saw me crying like this? He'd want me to be smiling. Germany would tell me to stop crying and comfort me, even if he acts all tough.

My sniffles started to disappear and a small smile formed on my face.

"You're right, Sakura," I said, cheerily yet still sniffling a bit, "Let's start baking cookies again."

Sakura offered, "Okay. But you can tell me what's wrong if you want. I'll always be there if you need anyone to cry on."

"Thank you, Sakura," I placed the cookies dough in the oven, "… I really miss my friend Germany."

"He must mean a lot to you," she commented.

"He is. I care about him a lot," I said, "He, Kiku, and I train in the mornings. I'd try to run away because of how tired I'd be. Then he'd chase me to come back. It was actually pretty fun."

We talked about Germany for a while until the oven beeped, meaning the cookies were finished baking.

"The cookies are done!" I cheered, trying to pull the tray out, but ended up burning myself.

"Hey! Use oven mittens!" Sakura warned, taking a look at my burned hand, "Be more careful."

A teal-green ball of light surrounded my burnt hand when she touched me. It soothed the stinging pain. After a few seconds, the burn had disappeared.

"Ve~! I forgot you can do magic!" I exclaimed, "Thank you!"

"It's not really magic, but you're welcome. Be more careful next time," she pulled the tray of cookies out of the oven with mittens, "We'll decorate these when they cool down."

"Ve~ Alright," I smiled, "And Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for listening to me."

She smiled warmly once more, "It's no problem."

* * *

Snow Days (America's POV)

The aroma of fresh baked cookies lured me down stairs into the kitchen to find Sakura and Italy frosting cookies. My typical heroic smile was plastered on my face when I saw the teenage girl. Cookies and my favorite anime girl? It's too good to be true!

"You guys made cookies?" I noted happily.

"Ve~ You want some, Alfred?" Feliciano held a perfect cookie out to me as my mouth watered.

As I was about to grab it, Sakura stole it away from me. She had a stern look on her face.

"Not until we're finished frosting the other cookies," she scolded.

I pouted and watched them continue frosting the cookies. It felt like a billion years had passed until they finished five cookies. I should have predicted Sakura would want each cookie to be perfect. Or maybe she's just trying to torture me. Either way, I was having a hard time sitting still while delicious cookies were being made before my eyes. Whenever they turned away to have a small conversation with each other, my hand would slither up to the plate of already decorated cookies for one –just one or possibly even a small piece, but I'd always get smacked by Sakura. Then I'd start whining and try to plan when I'd try to get another cookie.

Annoyed, Sakura pushed me away from the counter, "Why don't you go watch something else until we're done with all of these."

I groaned childishly, pushing a chair towards a window to watch the outside world. Outside, the wind whistled strongly, blowing smaller items away. The sky was blanketed with light gray clouds that hid the sun from warming the land. Birds and any other animals were hibernating during this time, leaving the streets empty. Everyone was inside their warm homes. They had nothing to do outside.

As I stared into the distance, I hadn't noticed the white speck fall from the sky. Then another white speck fell. Then another. And another. Before my eyes, the whole ground was covered with white. Oh shit, it's snowing! It's snowing!

"Guys, it's snowing!" I jumped out my seat in excitement.

"What?!" Sakura and Feliciano hurried to my side, looking out the window.

"It's snowing!" Sakura shouted joyfully with a bright smile diverted to me, "It hasn't snowed in Konoha since forever!"

By then, we all forgot about the cookies. I guess we left them sitting on the counter. The three of us were busy calling everyone from upstairs to get their butt downstairs while yanking on our jackets.

"Hurry up!" I called as I sprinted out the front door.

The snow wasn't too thick, but it wasn't too thin. It was probably enough to have a snowball fight with a huge group of people.

I quickly made a snowball and pitched it at the back of Arthur's head, "Hahaha take that!"

"America, get back here immediately!" Arthur yelled as I scampered through the snow with an armful of snowballs.

I forced myself up a tree and relaxed on a thick branch. _He'll never find me up here! _My eyes investigated the large snowy yard to find anyone else in the area to ambush with snowballs. A pink spot was in the distance, striding towards me. A quirky smile was drawn on my face._ Sakura's coming over here. I should surprise her._

When she was directly under the tree, I made my attack.

"HI SAKURA!" I shouted as I popped my head in front of her face upside down Spiderman style.

"AHHHH!" she screamed, backing away.

"Shhh!" I covered her lips with my freezing hands, "You'll blow my co- WOAH!"

_CRASH!_

"Ughh," I groaned when I hit the ground.

My face flushed when I found Sakura under me in the snow.

"Oww…" Sakura moaned under me.

"Sorry, Sakura," I grinned sheepishly.

She glared at me, "Aren't you going to get up, idiot?"

I smirked, "I sort of like this position though." Her arms were held by my tight grasp. Our faces were only a few inches apart.

Her face abruptly turned a shade of red, "Don't make me smack you."

"You can't though. I could do something totally unexpected in this position," my voice purred.

She didn't say anything when I gradually moved my lips towards hers. That was it. That was the moment I'd finally get to kiss my favorite anime girl. And she wasn't even stopping me. I mean sure I was holding down her arms, but her legs are right under my… umm… yeah. She could have just kicked me and I would've jumped off, but she didn't. Her eyes were closed as if she anticipated this moment also. With confidence, I shut my eyes too and moved my lips closer.

Our lips lightly brushed against each other until…

"Hey, America!" I heard Lovino call from a few feet away, "Arthur's looking for you, you American idiot!"

My body automatically crawled off Sakura, annoyed and a bit frustrated. I held out my hand to help her up. She stared at me, her face still blushing, with a disappointed look. But then after a second, it switched back into her usual facial expression as if to hide the fact she enjoyed the fact I was about to kiss her.

"Idiot," she scoffed, pulling herself up before brushing off snow and walking away.

We both were introduced to a massive snowball spree when we were closer to the front door. Excited, Sakura soon joined Lovino and Feliciano against Arthur and Francis as I watched her sadly.

There goes my chance.

* * *

The Benefits of Having a Fever (Romano's POV)

Pops of burning wood was the only sound in the house. Darkness surrounded me, except for the small fire that was warming me from the chilly breeze outside. A fuzzy blanket hugged around my shoulders as I sat alone in front of the fire. Everyone was asleep already, tired from playing in the outside, throwing snowballs, shoving snow down each other's clothes. It was probably only 11 at night, but having too much fun during winter can wear you out. Usually the house would be dead silent at around 1 in the morning. I wonder if Sakura has a hard time sleeping while we make a ton of racket.

My sneeze broke the quiet streak. Sitting outside in the snow earlier wasn't such a good idea since my body temperature was already heated up. Now, I have a raging fever with a runny nose and a dry throat. Why did I even go outside? Alfred made me feel even worse by shoving a bundle of snow in my pants earlier. That American idiot. I dislike him.

I turned to the sound of feet padding down the stairs. It wasn't a guy or Hungary. Her familiar cotton candy pink hair fluttered as she quietly tiptoed through the door. I watched her walking carefully down the room, not noticing my presence. I coughed. Surprised, she jumped at the sound of me, breathing heavily.

"Lovino?" Sakura whispered with a confused look on her tired face, "What are you still doing up? Everyone else is asleep."

I didn't reply back and just stared. Her face warned of sleepiness and body slouched. Her unusual pink hair looked a bit damp since it was shining from the fire's radiance. She wore a plain black sweatshirt and pajama shorts. A yawn emitted her as I stared. She played with everyone else outside earlier too. She must've been exhausted. I mean she has to balance between taking care of ALL of us every day and her usual life –which include studying for her upcoming winter finals, trying to maintain a close relationship with her other friends, winter stuff, etc.

"You should go to sleep, Lovino," Sakura said softly in a sleepy tone.

"I should say the same thing," I replied.

We blankly stared at each other for about a minute. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was more of a relaxing, heavy-eyed stare.

"Why'd you come downstairs? Aren't you busy?" I asked, curiously, but kept my calm demeanor.

"To get a cup of water," Sakura said faintly. She was leaning against the couch, watching me with a glassy gaze in her eyes.

I scowled a bit, "That's such a lie."

A small smile made its way to her face. She looked so pretty in the fire's radiant glow, even though she was only wearing pajamas. I pushed away these thoughts. Damn this girl.

"I felt like I needed some time alone near the fireplace," Sakura whispered, "I didn't think someone would be downstairs though."

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked quietly.

A somewhat surprised look appeared on her face, "No. You were here first. It'd be rude to kick someone out of the room just for myself."

I nodded and turned back to stare at the dancing fire.

My body froze when I heard her shuffle under the blanket next to me. Close, but not close enough. We were barely touching. Her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head was cradled between her knees. She was in a sleepy state, her eyes fighting to stay open, her body tilting as if she was going to fall over and knock out. The fire's glow radiated off her pale skin.

Then suddenly, I noticed her eyes close and she began to tilt the opposite way from me towards the ground.

Quickly, I grabbed her, who was only a few inches from the ground, and shifted her closer to me, her head lying at the crook of my neck.

"Idiot! You're exhausted. You should go to sleep," I told her.

She shook her head. I let out a sigh. Her hair smelled like sweet strawberries under my nose, and her long strands tickled my skin. I smiled a bit. Damn these hormones. Damn this girl too. Her face glanced up to mine with a surprised look.

"Oh my goodness, Lovino, you're really warm," she said sternly, looking intently into my eyes with a sudden seriousness, "Are you sick?"

"No," I said sarcastically.

She pressed her palm against my forehead and neck, feeling the radiance of my body heat. I blushed heavily. Damn this girl.

"I think you have a fever," she stated, "I suggest you go to bed, Lovino. You need to get rest and drink water. I'll bring you some medicine."

"If I go, you go. You look like you're about to faint anytime soon. And since you're sitting very close to me, you'll get sick eventually too."

"Well, you're the one who pulled me closer to you."

"… I was trying to save you from falling and knocking your head on the floor!"

"Whatever. You need to go to bed."

"You too."

"Right after you."

"Actually, since I'm sharing a bed with Feliciano, I think I'll sleep on the couch. I might get him sick too."

She sighed in frustration, "Lovino, you can't sleep on the couch. It's so uncomfortable and you'll never fall asleep. You're sleeping with me."

My face burnt tomato red at the thought, but I concealed it by looking away, "W-why?! Umm are you sure about that?"

"If you want to die from sickness, then you can sleep on the couch," Sakura shrugged.

I shook my head, and she soon led me upstairs into her room. The stairs creaked as we quietly padded to the top floor. My coughs were the only noise made throughout the house. The lights were either off or dim. Her tiny hand was tightly gripped around mine. Her body was closer to me than before. Am I really that warm? A slight blush rose to my cheeks. Damn this girl.

When she showed me her room, I awkwardly sat on her bed. Sakura prepared some items that were probably for me –a thermometer, a tissue box, and medicine.

She sat next to me on the bed with the items next to her, "Take off your shirt."

My eyes widened as I blushed heavily, "What?!"

"I don't know if you notice, but you're sweating like a pig and your face is tomato red. You need to cool down," Sakura explained with her lips curling into a smirk, placing the tissue box on the table next to her bed.

"F-fine," I stuttered accidentally, "Look away first."

She laughed a bit, "Alright."

I growled and quickly tore off my shirt, "You can look now."

Her eyes traveled from my face to my torso. It was her turn to blush. I smirked. She hurriedly traced back to the items next to her and took my temperature.

"I was right!" she replied, "103 degrees! Geez, Romano, you're hot!"

I snickered slightly. Sakura looked at me confused, but soon caught it within a second. She pouted with a blushing red face and looked away.

"I didn't mean it that way, idiot!" she pouted some more while I still snickered.

Then a wicked smile spread on her face. I silenced myself.

"You still need to take your medicine, Lovino," she grinned evilly.

I cringed, watching her pour a blood red liquid into a spoon. Don't they have tablets here to take instead of liquid?!

"Say ah~" she slowly nudged closer and closer to my face, but my mouth was closed tightly.

After a few minutes, she grew annoyed with my immature manner.

"Damnit, Lovino, open up!" she repeated, aggravated.

I shook my head.

And within those next few seconds, I didn't know whether to be happy or slap myself.

_Because within those few seconds, Sakura kissed me._

My body froze when she planted her soft lips on mine. Shock, confusion, relief, tons of emotions I felt at the same time. Before I realized it, my mouth was wide open in the shape of a perfect O. Sakura shoved the spoonful of disgusting red medicine into my mouth. I choked it down as she laughed. But she was kind enough to hand me a cup of water. Thankfully, I chugged the water down to get rid of the gross taste of "cherry" medicine. I honestly don't know how that tastes like cherry because it obviously does not.

After I had that chugging down water spree, my eyes wandered to the girl who just kissed me. She was cleaning up some of her books and papers off her desk.

"Idiot! You're going to get sick now!" I shouted at her.

"Oh well. You took your medicine. You'll be fine after you get some rest," she hummed.

"Aren't you worried about your health?" I questioned.

"No. I'm worried about yours right now. I'll worry about mine later… if I even catch a fever. I do have a pretty good immune system," she said.

I glared at her. I swear this girl. Damn her.

Then she glanced at me before switching off the lights.

"Get under the covers already," she said plainly as if nothing happened.

I did as I was told. The lights switched off and she crawled under the covers next to me.

"Night, Lovino~" Sakura purred.

"Night…" I whispered still shocked with what just happened.

A minute passed by and I heard Sakura's breathing slow, meaning she was asleep. I tried to move to a more comfortable position, but instead she cuddled up closer to me.

_Damn this girl._

* * *

Small Talk (Prussia's POV)

"Hey!" a voice called, "Wake up!"

Light began to show when I started to slowly open my eyes. My body was shivering and my back ached. Thankfully, Gilbird was sleeping inside my shirt peacefully, warm and healthy. I was lying on a wooden bench and my body was lightly sprinkled with powdery snow. A mug of hot cocoa that was beginning to chill was under the bench. I'm guessing that was mine.

My red eyes diverted to the girl standing in front of me. It was Sakura, the girl who was taking care of us until we found our way back home. She glared at me with concern and her hands were placed on her hips in a way that made her look infuriated. We weren't the best of friends or acquaintances. I don't really like her actually and I know she feels the same way. Everyone else likes her –hell, even Francis thinks she's special. They told me I should try being friends with her, but I can't. We're pretty much opposites with nothing to talk about with each other.

"You're going to catch a cold if you take a nap here like an idiot," she grimaced.

"Why do you care? I'm the king of awesome. I can do whatever I want," I growled and rolled to my side to hide from her face.

I heard her grunt at my response. Then she sighed.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you idiots until you find your way home, remember?" she explained, bored, "Now hurry up and get inside."

"No."

"Then at least let me sit on the bench. I wanted some peace and quiet outside, but I managed to find you."

I sat up and scooted all the way to the other end of the bench away from her. There was an uncomfortable silence as we sat together, except when she slurped from her hot cocoa.

I stared at her, "Hey."

"Mm?" she didn't even bother opening her mouth.

"Why do we hate each other again?"

She paused before talking, "You left a HUGE mess in my house that one time and continue to annoy me. You also managed to ruin the time Sasuke came over for a visit. Oh and one time you went through my weapon case and could've hurt someone."

Now I remember why I hate her. She's a worry wart and is too serious.

I frowned, "Doesn't Alfred annoy you too? Are you saying I'm really annoying?"

"Yes and yes. At least Alfred cleans up after himself, doesn't ruin my date, and be a complete idiot."

"I'm still awesome though."

"Sure, you are."

"I sense sarcasm in that statement."

"I was being sarcastic."

"How unawesome."

"Don't you have anything better to do than sit here?"

"I would ask the same thing."

"You sound like Lovino right now."

"That reminds me, Feliciano told me Lovino wasn't in his bed this morning. Weird, right?"

Right after I said that, Sakura jumped as if she were shocked and her face turned bright red.

I raised an eyebrow with a devious smirk, "You do have something to do with this! I knew it! Kesese~"

She quickly shook her head, "N-no! I don't!"

"You probably slept with him, huh? I'm right, huh?"

She quickly became quiet.

"WOAH. I was right! You totally slept with Romano! Kesesese!"

"Not in the sick way you're putting it, idiot! He slept in my bed next to me. Nothing else happened."

"And can I ask why?"

"He was sick! He didn't want to sleep next to Feliciano and get him sick, so I let him sleep with me!"

My smirk grew wider, "That's a horrible lie."

"I'm not lying! I swear you're worse than Naruto!"

"I'm going to tell everyone! Kesese~"

"Stop with your stupid laughter! I'll tell everyone that you like Elizaveta!"

I automatically stopped laughing. Woah; when'd she learn about that?

"Pshh no," I said simply.

"Oh come on! It's so obvious! The way you bother her, the way you look at her, the way you talk to her… I see all the symptoms of a lovesick boy! You're just too stubborn to acknowledge your feelings for her!" she grinned stupidly.

"It's not like that," I stared at the ground, feeling my face heat up.

Really, I'm not stubborn. I just know she doesn't love me back.

"Oh my goodness, are you blushing?! YOU ARE SO BLUSHING!" she laughed.

"Hnn."

"If you don't like her, say it."

I froze. Someone awesome does not lie about something they care dearly about. Yeah, I happen to have a small crush on Elizaveta, but it's not like she'll ever return the feelings. She just won't.

Sakura waited for an answer, "No? Then I guess you have a crush on her~"

I hesitated to reply at first, "Yeah, I do."

The pinkette's eyes brightened at my answer and squealed. Geez, what is up with girls?

"I like Elizaveta, but she won't return my feelings," I explained.

Sakura stopped cheering when she heard that, "What are you talking about? I mean you're annoying, but you aren't ugly or gross. And she did tell me that you two were childhood friends. So why not? It'd be cute!"

…Wait, why am I even opening up to this chick anyway?

I paused and looked at her hardly, "Why would you even care if I told you?"

Sakura glared at me, "I'm Elizaveta's friend, remember? Even though we aren't the best of friends, it'd be good to try to be closer to each other. I also already told you who I had a crush on. And if you don't tell me yours, I'd probably hurt you until you tell me."

I froze at that statement. Well, it looks like I can't get out of this one. America told me she hits hard.

I coughed, "Fine. Elizaveta's in love with someone else. To be exact, it's her ex-husband. They're still very close to each other. They're like perfect with each other. Hell, they even raised Feliciano when he was younger and acted like parents. Her ex-husband changed her when they were married. She used to be so rough and would play pranks on me back. Now, she's more feminine and girly. It's unawesome."

When I turned to look at Sakura, her face looked very depressing.

"Oh," she said, "I don't really know what that feels like, but it must be painful to watch someone you love fall for someone else."

"Yeah," I said, regretting that I told her.

Then, Sakura stood up with her arms behind her head confidently, staring at the sky.

"It's going to be alright though," she told me, "I'll try to make her fall for you."

"What? That's not going to work," I frowned.

"Well, I'll try anyway. If she's not interested, at least I tried. You guys would make a cute couple anyway, so why not?" she declared.

The corners of my lips started to curl up, "Fine."

"I should go inside now. We've been outside for too long, especially you. We'll catch a cold. And I have to get ready to go Christmas shopping," she said while making her way to the door.

"Hey, Sakura," I called to her from the bench.

She turned back to me.

"You're awesome," I complimented.

She smiled again, "I know I am. You are too."

And that's the beginning of how Hungary fell for me.

* * *

Creation (Japan's POV)

My dark eyes carefully watched my creation try to choose between a blue skirt and a green skirt. Her long bubblegum pink hair swayed as she paced back and forth from clothes rack to shoe shelf. I didn't bother try to catch up, for I was holding all the bags of stuff she already bought. Ah, Christmas. Why did I let them celebrate it in this world again? It's amazing how I can actually interact and go through a world that I've created. Then again, I have meetings to attend in my world. I wonder who's taking care of my country as of right now since I'm gone. Hopefully, stock prices stay the same until I get back. I still have unfinished business to attend.

"Kiku!" Sakura called from a distance, breaking my thoughts, "Come over here! I need help!"

I nodded and dragged myself to her, carrying a heavy load of bags. When I made it over to her, my breathing was heavy and I was sweating slightly. Just how much is this girl buying?!

"Kiku~"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Do you think Ino would like a yellow dress or an orange dress?"

I sighed. Why did I make Sakura so indecisive while shopping? It's such an easy question for me since I AM the creator of this whole world, but since Sakura likes being independent at most times, she doesn't want me to help her during Christmas shopping (well, except for holding all the items). I guess she's breaking her rule now. This whole situation would've gone quicker if I was the one buying Christmas gifts for her friends. But no; Sakura had to be the little goodie-goodie I made her and try to buy stuff out of her thoughts.

"Orange," I said with my unchanging expression.

"Thank you!" she smiled, scurrying off into the line to pay for her stuff.

I grinned a bit. Even though she has her faults, I did a good job with character design. Her long pink hair cascaded prettily down her back. Her jade eyes can brighten up any room. Her smooth pale skin was as soft as cream. Hell, even the clothes she wears looks good on her, even though they pretty much look like crap. Overall, she was a very pretty woman. She changed from a childish obsessive girl to a strong young woman.

But I don't see her much of a lover. Sakura would be more like a daughter or a student to me.

While she waited in line, I glanced around the store. There, I found a small area for jewelry. I drew this area a long time ago, but I still remember what pieces of jewelry was displayed and sold. Maybe I should get something for Sakura.

A silver gleam caught my eye. It was a thin silver chained necklace with small pink stones forming the shape of cherry blossom. The necklace came in a small polished red box covered in gold tinsel Christmas wrapping paper. A beautiful cherry red bow finished the gift perfectly. It was perfect.

I asked the worker about it and bought the necklace with money I forgot to take out of my pocket from before I found myself in this world.

After a while, Sakura and I were finished Christmas shopping and were outside in the streets of Konoha. Christmas music was lightly played over the streets. Lights glowed in the darkness and illuminated the streets. A thin layer of snow coated the ground. The full moon shined in the deep blue sky behind thin clouds that scattered the sky. Stars twinkled like diamonds. Only some people hurriedly last minute Christmas shopped at the few open stores. We slowly trailed down the street, enjoying the sweet atmosphere, passing by displays of stores. The frosty wind kissed our bare face, leaving shivers race down our spines.

Before going back to the house, I wanted to give her the necklace. It'd be better if I gave her gift now alone than with everyone watching. I wanted my gift to be special.

So I forced my feet to stop walking. She paused also and looked at me confused.

"What's wrong, Kiku?" Sakura questioned.

"Close your eyes," I smiled.

Still puzzled, she shut her eyes anyway. I pulled out the small red box from my pocket and placed it in her palm. I hope she liked it. Nervously, I paid my attention to something else.

"You can open your eyes now," I replied.

She noticed the box and carefully unwrapped the gift. Her eyes widened at the present.

"Wow," she said breathlessly, "This is beautiful, Kiku. I love it. Thank you."

I only nodded and smiled while she wrapped me into a warm hug. We stood there embracing each other as if the world stopped.

* * *

The Joy of Being Remembered (Canada's POV)

_Squeeaak! _I heard the front door open gradually from the living room. Sakura and Kiku were back from Christmas shopping. A cold gush of wind swam into the warm atmosphere, enveloping me in a chilly clasp that reminded me of my country's familiar weather. Small conversation was made by the two with an audible shut from the door. Predictably, they didn't notice me sitting on the couch alone and went on to remove their large jackets and scarves.

"Do you need help wrapping these gifts?" he asked kindly.

"No it's fine. I'll do it myself. Thanks for your help!" Sakura grinned sweetly, taking the massive load of shopping bags from Kiku.

With that, Kiku nodded and made his way upstairs.

Sakura placed all the bags on the coffee table in front of me, still unnoticing me. Am I really that invisible? My eyes followed her as she grabbed a couple rolls of wrapping paper, scissors, and tape. She abruptly sat next to me, very closely, still unnoticing me. For goodness sake, she didn't even feel my breathing over her shoulder!

I sighed. She gasped a bit. I guess that sigh was audible. Scared, she turned her head in all directions for where the noise came from.

"Sakura, I'm right here," I said flatly with an unamused face.

As if I appeared next to her out of nowhere, she jumped out of her seat, letting out a scream of shock.

"S-sorry, Matthew," she laughed sheepishly, "I didn't see you there. You're like a ghost."

The gloomy expression on my face triggered her to freak out. She quickly said, "I mean that's pretty cool! You can scare people and stuff as pranks!"

"Yeah…" I mumbled uncomfortably.

An awkward ambiance filled the room. Unmoving, we didn't say a word to each other.

"Umm…" Sakura started, "Do you want to help me wrap these presents?"

"Alright," I answered.

The sound of scissors cutting wrapping paper was the only thing to be heard from the living room. We still didn't speak a word to each other. I mean what am I supposed to ask? I don't really have any relation to her yet. And this is our first time being alone together. Usually Alfred is the one who's good at breaking these types of situations. Everyone likes him better while I'm just in the background. My quietness always brings me into strange happenings.

Then I heard giggling.

I turned to find Sakura laughing as she wrapped a box.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

She smiled, "You're pouting. It's cute."

I blushed a little, "I was?"

"Yeah! You looked like a little kid when you did that face. Do it again," her smile provoked me.

"No," I mumbled, starting to cut wrapping paper once again.

She giggled some more, "You're making that face again! It's so cute!"

I ignored her, keeping the expression on my face the same. Somehow, I kept hearing her laughter as she worked on the gifts. Today was just not my day. I grabbed a present and was about to wrap it, but I paused. The box had my name on it.

That's when my frustration turned into happiness. Sakura remembered to get me a present! I mean I do get a couple presents for Christmas from people who remember me, but this present was from someone who I barely know! Meaning she thought of me! A dumb smile appeared on my face as I wrapped the gift.

Sakura began laughing again, "Your smile is so cute! Haha!"

I smiled, "I think your smile is pretty cute too."

…

…

…

_CLASH! _All of a sudden, Sakura tackled me with a flushed face.

"You're so cute, Matthew! Stop it! You're going to kill me with your cuteness!" she grinned.

I wonder if this is what it's like making friends.

* * *

Mistletoe Kisses (Sakura's POV)

I watched everyone tear the decorative wrapping off their gifts I had bought for them. You don't know how much work it is to buy for this many people! I mean sheesh! I was only supposed to buy presents for Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Sasuke, but since these idiots came along, I had to take up a whole day looking for the perfect presents for everyone.

I abruptly shook my head. That's not what Christmas is about. A smile appeared on my face when I saw Raivis (Latvia) hand a gift to Lili (Liechtenstein). They're such a cute couple. Fortunately, Lili's brother, Vash (Switzerland), was across the room having a conversation with Roderich (Austria), unable to see the two. If he saw that happen, he would've shot him! Then I would've had to tackle him to the ground and try to take away his rifle. Then we'd argue and wouldn't talk to each other the whole day, but thankfully, that didn't happen.

"Kesesese~ Aye, Elizaveta! I got you something too!" Gilbert shouted over the loud chatter to Hungary, who was helping pick up wrapping paper off the floor.

"You got me a present?" Elizaveta asked surprised.

"Yeah! I wouldn't forget about you," Gilbert smiled.

As I watched that scene, my smile grew larger. I remembered the conversation I had with him yesterday morning. I'm glad he managed to gain the courage to try and fight for her, though I do wonder who her ex-husband was. My eyes diverted to Matthew and Francis. They were having a little moment near the Christmas tree, talking about who knows what. I only know noticed how close they were to each other. Are they related or something?

In a corner, Kiku was taking pictures of everything while Yao carried in plates of his delicious Chinese food. He handed me a bowl of fried rice, and I thanked him. It's funny how when he first popped out of the book, I thought he was a woman… Well, he sort of is with his ponytail and feminine body. I mean it's more feminine than mine. I held in a laugh. Maybe I should stop thinking about him.

Natalia (Belarus) was, as usual, chasing after her big brother around the house. She was holding a small box while chasing him, screaming "Marry Me". I'm guessing she's trying to propose to him? Wouldn't that be incest? I tried saving Ivan once from her, but to my surprise, she threw daggers at me. Thankfully, they didn't hit her target –my forehead (Seriously, is my forehead still that big?!). But since I'm a ninja in training, I managed to dodge the attacks and even reflect some of her attacks. She's pretty strong too. I totally didn't see that coming from a girl that sweet looking. I feel bad for Ivan, having to go through this every day in their world.

In another corner, Feliks (Poland) was trying to force Toris (Lithuania) in a dress he bought him. It was frilly, sparkly, and bright pink. It was brighter than my hair! Hell, I feel bad for Toris too. Having a crossdresser as your best friend must be pretty hard… Feliks and Ino would get along pretty well. Maybe I should introduce them to one another one day.

"Sakura?" a voice asked from beside me.

It was Arthur. He was dressed in a red button down shirt, a black tie, a black blazer, a plaid tan scarf, and slick black dress pants. It was different than his usual green attire. But why did he have to dress so fancy all the time? I mean compared to me, I look like I didn't even try. I wore a red sweater over a lacy white dress that reached my knees. That seems fine for a Christmas party. Now, I feel like crap.

I guess I was staring too long at him that he started to become uncomfortable.

"I-is there something on me?" he questioned startled a bit, checking his whole body, "Bollocks, I just got this dry cleaned!"

"No, it's fine. You just look really nice and handsome," I blurted out.

He looked at me strangely.

"**DAMNIT YOU IDIOT! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"** my inner thoughts yelled as she slapped her head multiple times. Can I just die on the spot right there?

I felt my face heat up as I stared at the ground. Ughh I'm such an idiot sometimes.

"Why thank you, Sakura. You look rather nice today too," he complimented.

Oh thank goodness he didn't think I was weird.

"Thanks," I said still a bit embarrassed.

"Why were you standing here all by yourself?"

"I was?"

I wanted to facepalm myself so bad right now.

I leaned against the wall, "I mean I just like watching everyone be happy right now."

Smooth move.

"Christmas really is a joyful holiday," he commented.

"Hey!" Sealand shouted from across the room, "Sakura and my idiot big brother are under the mistletoe!"

"Shut up, Sealand! I don't even know how you got here when you're obviously not a country!" Arthur yelled back.

As they had their little argument, I glanced up to find the mistletoe above our heads. When did that even get there?! I never even bought a mistletoe! This just makes this situation even more awkward! I looked around the room for help. Everyone stared at Arthur and me, waiting for Sealand and him to stop arguing and kiss me already. Elizaveta and Kiku were recording everything, waiting for the moment. Surprisingly, Alfred and Lovino looked pretty down about this. Huh, I didn't know they both had a crush on Arthur…

I tittered back and forth, waiting for Arthur, waiting for this whole thing to stop.

It's not that I don't like Arthur. I mean I do like him, and he really is handsome and smart and adorable. And maybe I wouldn't be so nervous if everyone wasn't staring at us. Maybe I wouldn't have minded to kiss him. Just not in front of everyone.

"You're taking so long, Arthur. If you're not going to kiss her, I will," Francis broke in the argument.

"No way! You weren't stuck under the mistletoe with her!" Arthur shouted.

"Then kiss her already!" Elizaveta called out in the back.

Out of all couples she cheered on, I think I hated this one the most.

Arthur turned towards me with a shy expression on his face, "I certainly am sorry about this whole situation, Sakura."

He took me by my shoulders and leaned into my face.

But then I felt something rumble from my pocket. I quickly pushed England away, confused. All of sudden, the book jumped out of my pocket and laid on the floor wide open.

We all saw who came out of the book. Out of all of us, Feliciano was the happiest when he appeared.

"Germany!" Feliciano cheered with joy as he ran towards the tall blonde and greeted him with a hug.

"Italy?" he said, confused, "Where are we?"

But Feliciano didn't answer that question. He was too busy hugging his Germany. Germany was confused, but happily hugged him back. It was such a cheerful scene.

"I missed you so much, Germany!" Feliciano cried tears of joy.

Everyone was paying so much attention to them instead of Arthur and me. As I was watching the happy reunite, Arthur pulled me to the side away from everyone. He leaned in towards me and I closed my eyes. There, he planted a kiss on my lips, so sweet and playful. I don't know why, but it made me so happy.

It truly was a blissful Christmas.

**Ugh ew. I don't like that ending or Canada's one shot. This is why I don't like writing one shots anymore. Oh well. I hope you had a Merry Christmas!**


	8. Fighting for no apparent reason

**Writer's block and lack of interest are bitches, no? **

**Some of you have been asking me about the Christmas Special. I'll answer those questions at the end of the chapter since it takes a big amount of space.**

_(still) __Sunday, April 22_

As we walked through the streets of Konoha with people staring at us as if we were aliens or foreigners who wore strange clothing from another universe (technically, that's true though), I sensed a presence of someone –or two- following us. However, I didn't stop or else the two stalkers would've stopped also and run away, thinking I was getting suspicious. We kept moving along while I tried to find out who was following us and why. But that plan sort of backfired because the two decided to greet me.

"Hey, Sakura!" Temari addressed with a wave. I waved back to her as I acknowledged how she looked today. Her hair was in its normal style, but she was wearing a purple knee length skirt, a maroon deep v-neck sweater, and a black ribbon sash around her waist. She also had a light shade of purple eyeshadow on and a hint of pomegranate lingered around her. Then I noticed she was holding someone's hand.

He wore a forest green pullover and plain grey pants. His hair was in its usual hairstyle too. He looked like his usual lazy self.

"Hi, Temari, Shikamaru," I chirped. Oh, Ino is not going to like this, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're on our first date," Temari gushed slightly as Shikamaru remained unchanged. Unless his lips pinched into a small smile. I'm not really sure.

"Oh congratulations! Where'd you two go?" I smiled politely. Poor Ino…

"Just to go eat at Ichiraku Ramen for lunch. Nothing crazy," Temari explained.

"It's already lunch?!" I exclaimed, surprised. Wow, time sure passes by fast when I'm with a group of idiots, or I'm probably just that busy to not notice.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow after he glanced at his watch, "You didn't eat lunch? It's already 2:49."

"I-I didn't even notice!" I admitted.

"Aren't you training to become a nurse? You should know that skipping meals is unhealthy," Shikamaru shook his head in disapproval.

"Ahh sorry?" I laughed, confused on how to reply to that response.

Temari pushed him a little, "Ignore him, Sakura. He's just trying to act like a serious tough guy to grab my attention."

Shikamaru grimaced at her and sighed, "Troublesome."

I laughed a bit before there was an uncomfortable silence. Temari and Shikamaru aren't very close to me. Whenever we have conversations alone, they die down quickly unless we're with someone energetic like Naruto. He's a natural at being social and interactive.

My ears perked when I heard Francis cough in the background as a signal that we should move on. From the corner of my eye, I saw Gilbert and Alfred dancing like drunken idiots, grasping a rather large amount of attention. Apparently, Temari and Shikamaru discerned this too.

"So… who are your friends?" Temari asked, curiously as Alfred started to cheer on Gilbert. By now, a crowd circled around the two with Gilbert dancing furiously in the middle.

"O-oh! They're just family friends that a-are here to keep me company since my parents are on a mission right now. Just very, very, VERY embarrassing family friends," I lied with a big pained smile on my face.

Shikamaru gave me a questioning look and opened his mouth to say something, but thankfully, Temari cut him off.

"I understand. I have some rather embarrassing family members myself," Temari laughed with an equally pained expression on her face.

"Gaara and Kankuro? They're embarrassing?" I was taken aback by this thought.

"You don't know how they act once they get home," Temari's expression darkened before it switched back to her cheery face, "Well, you better get a move on before things get even more out of hand."

I smiled, "Yeah, you're-"

"WOAH! IT'S TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU!" Alfred bursted, his arm dangling around my stiffened neck.

"And you are?" Temari replied, surprised by Alfred's sudden appearance.

"I'm Alfred, but enough about me. YOU'RE TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU! OH MY GOD! IT'S SUCH AN HONOR! WE SHOULD HANG OUT SOMETIME!" Alfred cheered.

"Just how are you related to Sakura?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously, ignoring his loud outburst.

"That's an easy question- I'm her boyfrie-"

Before he was able to finish his sentence, I blew a fist to his face. What an idiot.

"Umm it was nice seeing you two, but I think it's time we go now. See you at school!" I chuckled nervously, pulling Alfred along as the rest of the group followed (with Matthew dragging Gilbert behind them).

Once we were home, my cell phone rang. I sighed in frustration and stress when I flipped open the screen and muttered an irritated hello. Whimpering and stifled mumbling filled my ear when a sudden realization hit me that it was Ino on the other end. I figured she found out about Shikamaru and Temari's date. Before she even said anything, I immediately said "I'll be right there". Dropping my purse and handing the book to Matthew, I hurriedly rushed out the door, leaving Matthew in charge. Hopefully, the house was still in one piece when I came back.

* * *

"I just *sniffle* don't understand," Ino cried facedown into her fluffy pink pillow as I rubbed her back, "I mean I k-know she *sob* obviously liked him, but *cough* I didn't think he'd go for her."

"There, there. Everything will be okay, Ino," I said in a soothing tone as she bawled.

She's liked him for a while now. Even when she had a crush on Sasuke, she had feelings for Shikamaru; she just didn't want to admit it.

Hinata came back from downstairs with three more cartons of ice cream. She also had a pack of movies and more boxes of tissues. It was totally cliché, but we know this would make Ino happy again. Hinata and I know her personality and likes on the back of our hand. We also know Ino would throw a temper tantrum at us for feeding her so much ice cream, and she'd ignore us for a day or two as she spars and exercise like crazy. Then she'd crawl back to us to apologize and take us out for a shopping spree. But that just shows that we're so close to each other, and we got each other's back.

Hinata dropped the load of stuff onto the floor and slumped next to us on the bed.

"He probably doesn't like me because I'm not pretty enough! *Sniff* I MEAN LOOK AT ME!" Ino yelled. If you're wondering, she was dressed in an expensive teal tank top and grey sweats. Her makeup ran down her face and her hair was tied into a messy bun. Just an hour ago, she was in shorts that made her butt look perfectly round and perfect makeup that would make guys whistle and holler as she worked in the flower shop. Hinata and I glanced at each other. Ino was nuts.

"Ino, you're beautiful- inside and out," Hinata comforted.

"Yeah! Don't bring yourself down like that! I mean you're one of the most popular girls in school –if not the most popular. More than half the guys at school want to date you. 40% of the sales at the flower shop grew higher ever since you started working there. And geez, Ino, if you're not pretty enough, then what the hell does that make me?" I assured.

"Oh shut up! Even if I was pretty enough and popular, he still didn't choose me! He chose Temari, the girl who's stronger, smarter, and better. Why would he even think about me in such a way I thought was possible?!" Ino cried.

"You shouldn't say that, Ino," Hinata mumbled, "I believed Naruto wouldn't even look at me for a hundred years, but now, he's one of my c-closest friends. Maybe Shikamaru does see you that way or maybe he will one day."

Ino became quiet for a really long time. Hinata and I sat there in silence, unknowing what to say next.

"You guys should leave now. Sorry for making you watch me cry about this stupid guy," Ino quavered under the pillow.

Hinata and I hopped off her bed and began to slowly make our way out the door.

"Bye, Ino. Everything will be okay," Hinata said as she left.

I stood next to the doorway.

"O-oh and Ino…" I said.

She moved her face underneath the pillow so one of her eyes was able to see me.

"Your mom's said that when she saw you rushing upstairs crying from the flower shop, she was really worried. She told me when I got here. Maybe you should talk to her when you're feeling better. I'll see you later."

With that, I left.

* * *

I expected it to be extremely loud and torn up when I got home. As soon as I stepped into my house, I shivered. The atmosphere was freezing and the whole house was pitch black even though it was only 5 pm. Holding my bare arms covered in goosebumps, I rested by the closed door that I recently just entered, confused as to why it was like this.

"Feliciano? Alfred?" I called out, "Guys? Where are you?"

I took a few steps into the darkness afraid I might step on something. My body was now ready in attack mode, waiting for something or someone to shoot towards me. **BOOM! **Something fell from inside the kitchen. I cautiously made my way into the area, fear starting to seek into my brain. My breathing and heart rate began to quicken rapidly.

"Who's there?!" I commanded.

I kept walking into the darkness until I bumped into something…or someone. Unaware that it was a person, I felt the object I collided with until I felt a loose cloth. Curiously, I pulled it tightly.

**Kol kol kol kol kol kol.**

I winced terrified when I heard that noise, so I started to run. But the thing grabbed me by my waist before I could go anywhere. Terrified, I felt my feet levitate off the ground. What was it doing with me?!

"LET GO!" I shrieked, thrashing around, trying to elbow it, but it was ineffective.

My teeth sank into the object and it let me go immediately. I hurried to run to the front door, but tripped over something. It sounded like a metal pan, so I quickly clutched it and attacked the object that invaded my house.

All my attacks on it were ineffective though. Maybe this time it really was an alien. Yeah, a very big, strong alien that is made of cloth broke into my house and grabbed me because I bumped into it. It was more likely to be another country thing. I tried attacking it once more with the pan, but it slammed me into the hard ground. Then I just knocked out.

* * *

I woke up in the darkness but it wasn't cold anymore, my head pulsing in massive pain. Then I realized I I was laying on carpet than on the hard wooden floor in my kitchen. Oh haha that rhymed. I shook myself; I shouldn't be laughing at something so stupid right now since someone totally broke into my house. But I'm sure it was a country that has massive problems. I'm not even sure anymore.

"_You shouldn't move around so much or you'll be in more pain."_ I heard a voice above me.

My eyes squinted in the darkness and I made out to find it was Matthew. I glanced around to find we were in my shoe closet, possibly hiding. My head was resting on his lap with his eyes staring into mine. I blushed. Thank goodness it was dark.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

He said, _"It's funny; I still don't understand you. This is a bit of a problem."_

Shit. I forgot he doesn't understand Japanese. I stood up and left the closet to find the enemy once again.

Cold crisp air began to welcome me. This time I turned on all the light switches. Idiot, why didn't I do this before? When I reached the kitchen, I found a tall man in a tan coat and long faded pink scarf. He was searching the area. Pans, broken glass, and utensils were scattered around the wooden floor. Unfortunately, it wasn't an alien as I was hoping, just another idiot I have to take under my wing.

"HEY YOU!" I shouted at him.

He turned to face me. He had beige hair and icy violet eyes. His creepy childlike smile looked so innocent, but he's really a monster who attacked me for no reason.

"You shouldn't be snooping around my house. It's rude," I frowned upon him. His head tilted to the side like a confused puppy.

"_I don't seem to understand what you're saying, but I'll assume it's negative,"_ he said cheerily. Out of nowhere, he lifted a sink pipe above his head, aimed towards me. It struck down towards me swiftly, but I managed to dodge it in time, the pipe only brushing through my hair. Wide eyed and angry, I stood my ground with my arms crossed.

"I dare you to do that again," I growled, my face darkened.

He only chuckled with that annoying smile,_ "You think you're scary, huh?"_

The sink pipe swung rapidly in the air in my direction, but I kept dodging his attacks. At that rate, I would only wear myself out and run out of energy to attack, even though my attacks earlier were no good. So we kept at this for a nice long five minutes as I planned on what to do next. Then I got it.

I let him try to hit me with the pipe as I focused chakra to my fists. You could probably guess what I was going to do next, right? As soon as I was close enough to him, I let out a rough, powerful blow to the stomach. Even for a big guy like him, he would be taken aback. I mean I know I'm weak, but I can sure pack a punch when I need to.

As I expected, he was blown to the floor due to my force. He easily stood up though, ready to attack once again. But I was ready this time too. I did the same as last time, except in different areas and sometimes I even surged energy into my feet to kick instead of punch. In the end, we were facing each other from the opposites of the room, breathing heavily, too tired to attack anymore. If he were to attack, I would've just defended myself. I wasted too much chakra on attacking. But none of us had to do anything because Francis just walked into the middle of the room, whistling as if nothing happened.

"_Are you guys done yet? I've been waiting to get something from the fridge,"_ Francis pulled out a bottle of wine that I didn't even know I had from the fridge and poured himself a glass.

"Francis? You're fine!" I shouted in surprise.

"_I still don't understand you, mademoiselle. We really need to teach you English… or maybe French. My language sure is better than stupid English,"_ he blabbered on.

Then Alfred walked in clapping, "Wow, you guys sure are good at fighting."

"EHHH?! ALFRED?!" I shouted again.

"That's my name~" he winked with his energetic voice.

"Weren't you guys in danger?! Like from this guy?!" I pointed at the man with the sink pipe.

"In danger? Haha you're funny, Sakura. It's only Russia; we call him Ivan by the way. He's intimidating and scary sometimes, but he's cool," Alfred gave a thumbs up at the monster.

"But he just attacked me! And you guys didn't answer when I called out your names! And Matthew was hiding in the shoe closet!" I shouted, confused.

"Perhaps we didn't hear you. We were on the top floor the whole time. And maybe you did something offensive that may have ticked off Ivan. And shoe closet? What are you talking about Sakura? Matthew's been with us the whole time. Are you alright?" Alfred explained.

Well… I did tug really hard on his scarf. I probably choked him and scared him, which caused him to attack me. I understand the not hearing part since my house doesn't echo or anything. I mean sometimes I can't even hear my mom calling me from her room, which is only a floor below mine. And maybe I could be hallucinating about the part in the shoe closet… even though it seemed so real.

I stood there in silence, thinking over everything. I should probably apologize to Ivan then…

I walked over to Ivan who was talking with Francis. Sheepishly, I tugged on his scarf.

My voice was really quiet, "Umm excuse me-"

**BANG!**

Aaaand I'm knocked out once again~

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open. The lights were dim and a light blanket covered my body. I was lying on the couch with an ice pack –a real one to be exact; I checked- resting on my head where the bump was when Ivan hit me with his sink pipe… twice. My breathing was slow, relaxed and rhythmic, but the sharp pain in my head collided with the feeling. My whole body ached too from wasting all my chakra and energy from that pointless fight.

Someone coughed next to me to gain my attention. It was Ivan.

A shy blush dusted my cheeks when I saw him. Shit I owe him a big apology.

"Hello," I started.

He nodded. I don't know if that was a nod as a hello back or if it was a gesture of pretending to know what I'm saying since he doesn't know my language.

"I'm sorry for umm attacking you for no specific reason. And I'm sorry for choking you by pulling on your scarf," I apologized quietly.

He nodded again. I'm quite sure he doesn't understand what I'm saying.

"So is everything okay now?" I asked. Then I gave myself a mental facepalm. He can't answer, idiot; he doesn't understand you.

"_It's okay. Everything is fine now because one day, you'll all become one with Russia and Russia will take over the world,"_ he nodded with a smile.

I'll just assume that's a reply to what I said. I smiled and said, "That's wonderful."

In the background, Alfred cried in fear as he heard our conversation. Was there something wrong?

I sat up, but instantly regretted that because the pain in my head grew ten times worse, so I laid back down. Ivan watched me, and I didn't really know what to do. I mean what are you supposed to do in this situation?

Thankfully, Feliciano appeared at the end of the stairs and noticed the two of us in the living room. I waved at him to come over here, but he quickly shook his head as if he was scared. Oh yeah, I forgot what Alfred said: Ivan was a bit intimidating. Since Feliciano is a scaredy cat, he's scared of Ivan. I totally understand that. I mean I was scared of him before I had that meaningless fight with him. Feliciano rushed to the kitchen where Matthew, Alfred, and Francis were.

Then more staring from Ivan… I tried ignoring his gaze, I really did, but our eyes were like magnets. We sort of had this staring contest.

"_Kesesese! Look, we have lovebirds!"_ Gilbert laughed as he ran to the kitchen.

Ivan glared at him while he ran and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead he stood up.

Sensing danger coming up, my hand grabbed his wrist. I had a feeling another fight was going to start if I didn't stop him from following him. Ivan stayed standing up until Gilbert stopped laughing.

"You shouldn't get angry so fast," I said. Wow, a bit hypocritical there.

His icy gaze looked over mine. To me, he appeared to be very annoyed even though he kept that creepy smile on his face. Gosh, he's worse than Francis.

**BZZT! BZZT!**

My phone vibrated in my purse that was still on the ground somewhere. I stood up to get it, trying to ignore the pain in my head. Ivan watched me like a cat.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"How can you guys let me eat so much ice cream?! GOODNESS, I probably gained a billion pounds from that. Thanks a lot!" Ino yelled into my ear before hanging up.

Well, at least that wasn't another surprise unlike everything else that happened today.

**Questions from the Christmas Special yo~**

**1) Is this a one-shot ad for the rest of the story?**

_**Sort of. This doesn't really affect the story in any way, but I think I'll make the relationships close to what they were in the chapter… unless I change my mind or something.**_

**2) Why did you choose those specific characters for those one-shots?**

_**I chose randomly actually.**_

**3) Will those characters show up?**

_**Most likely. **_

**4) What are your Hetalia pairings?**

_**Check my profile. I now have all the shippings I like.**_


	9. How to get a detention and lose a book

**New chapter already? Eh, the idea came quickly.**

_Monday, April 23_

Here I was. My head violently dropped into my arms on my desk. Ugh, this so time consuming. I glowered through my thin strands of pink hair at the bothersome ticking clock above Mrs. Sarutobi's desk. 3:46pm. We had sat here in our stiff desks for approximately 46 minutes, doing absolutely nothing. For my first time of detention, I thought it would be a lot worse with painful scolding, but really all we did was sit here, which is a total waste of time. Not that I wanted to be yelled at, but wow, I thought detention was torture. It's still horrid since it goes on your permanent academic record, so I totally blame Naruto and the horrible portal book thing for this mess.

You see, I brought the book with me to school because I wouldn't leave it at home with those idiots for obvious reasons: They might destroy it, causing them to stay here forever (my goodness, I'd kill them if that happened), or they might figure out some way to destroy my world with some magic powers of some sort with the book, which is highly unlikely since they're a bunch of idiots with IQs less than 10. Then again, they could be acting in front of me, and when I'm not at home, they'd be planning a way to control my universe. That's evidently harder to control than legs randomly appearing out of my purse. At least, when that happened, I was able to take care of the situation quickly, even though I had a hard time explaining to Ino and Hinata why Alfred and Matthew was in the women's restroom with me. I'm pretty sure Ino and Hinata are still doubtful though and talk about me behind my back about these strange men appearing out of nowhere.

Anyways, I took the book with me in school. No one was suspicious about it, not even Hinata. The funny -well not so funny in my case- part about this is that nobody knows I was carrying a portal that leads to another world. So everything was going just fine the first half of the day… until Naruto stole it from my bookbag when I had to use the restroom during lunch.

"Naruto!" I cried a bit too loud, drawing attention to our table, "What are you doing with my book?"

He had a strange expression on his face, "This is a weird book, Sakura. Why are there some blank pages while there are pages of people? What's this story even about? Is this even a story?"

"Give it back!" I growled, jumping, trying to reach for the book from his hands.

He stuck out his tongue and laughed, "Haha you're so short!"

I pouted. We were the only ones at our table. Hinata went to help out at the library after she finished her lunch. Ino and Sasuke don't sit with us during lunch. They sit with the "popular" kids, leaving Naruto and me alone together. If any of them were there at the time, they would've helped me (probably not Sasuke though). I could've kicked the obnoxious blonde, but there were teachers in the area and I would've gotten detention (which would've lead me to my situation now, but still; I didn't know it would happen).

** RING! **

I gasped when the bell rang for next class. The fate of the idiots' world was still in Naruto's hands and I had to hurry.

"Give it back now! I have to get to class!" I yelled at him quickly, still reaching for the book. But he still had his tongue sticking out and flipped through the pages roughly.

"I'll give it back after school, okay?" he teased.

"No! I need it now!" I almost screamed, urging myself to kick him in the shin.

Suddenly, he began running in the opposite direction of my next class. I groaned irritated and rushed after him. There was only three minutes on the clock before our next class started.

He charged through the halls with a cloud of dust and papers trailing behind him. We strung through the groups of people hurrying to their classes, causing a few to trip and spin.

Naruto dashed to the track field as I yelled at him, aggravated. We even dashed by Karin, who was bothering Sasuke, and they gave us a confused stare as we kept running around the school grounds.

**RING!**

The bell for class rung loudly against my restless ears as my feet pounded down on the ground after Naruto. My breathing quickened and my strides started to grow smaller, but he began to get tired also. I accelerated my pace and as soon as I caught up to him, I lunged my body at him, tackling him to the ground. We rolled on the ground, forcing to a stop. Unfortunately, due to my forceful tackle, the book got flung up into a nearby tree. Both of our eyes just gaped astonished at the book resting on the branch.

"Idiot!" I muttered, gripping his collar into my fist as he laughed nervously.

"You two!" a teacher yelled at us, running towards us.

Naruto and I froze as he approached closer to us and stared at our feet.

"Why aren't you in class?! What are your names?" he commanded, pulling out two detention slips.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto stated clearly without hesitation. He was used to getting detention, so I assumed he was fine.

My heart pounded as tears welled up in my eyes, "S-Sakura Haruno."

Naruto gazed at me, amazed at how I was so disappointed. The teacher wrote our names on the detention slips and handed them to us. He also escorted us to class, but as he did, I watched the book that was still resting on the high branch of the tree.

That happened about two hours ago. The whole time for the rest of the day until after school, I thought about the book and detention, dreading the fact that I actually received a detention. In my last classes, I didn't even take ten pages of notes that I usually took. I would just blank out and stare at nothing in particular, thinking about what would happen in the detention room that I was in right now.

But like I said, we just sat here, doing absolutely nothing. I'm not worried about detention anymore, but sweat drops are still appearing on my forehead as I wonder if the book was still up in the tree.

I glance at the clock once more.

3:53pm.

We still have seven minutes. I sighed in frustration. I hate being so worked up over a book. Maybe I should try to stop thinking about it so much.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

My ears perked at the abrupt noise. My eyes searched the classroom. My eyebrows rose in surprise. I haven't even bothered looking around the classroom within my fifty minutes of staying here; all I did was look outside the window, caught up in my tense thoughts. I mean who wouldn't be so stressed if the fate of a universe was in danger and only you knew about it and you had to take care of it yourself.

Amazed, one fourth of the classroom was filled. Most of the people I knew, but a few I didn't know. Naruto, Kiba, someone I didn't know, Choji, someone I didn't know, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Karin, someone I didn't know, Sasuke, and… Gaara? Huh, why's he in here? I rested my head in my hands, wondering why they got put in here. Naruto was obvious. Karin was provoking Sasuke with her "flirting" and they got caught not being in class. Kankuro was probably in here for being a pervert. Kiba's a troublemaker in the class. Choji was most likely eating in class again in secret. Shikamaru got detention during one of my other classes in the morning and got detention for sleeping, saying it was troublesome. And Gaara… I'm honestly not sure. He's so quiet and mysterious. Naruto said he's pretty cool, but I'm not sure. As of right now, Shikamaru was asleep with drool dripping out of his mouth, Kiba was playing with Akamaru in his jacket, Choji was eating chips under his desk, Kankuro was reading some magazine, Gaara was just sitting there, Naruto was drawing on his paper with a mischievous grin on his face, Karin was staring at Sasuke (oh how new), and Sasuke was staring out the window.

My eyes glanced up and down Sasuke. He's so fine. His jet black hair was fixed up in its usual fashion, all cute and spiked. I remembered when we were little, when I was the shy little me only friends with Ino, I saw Naruto playing with Sasuke's hair. It was still the same style as now, but Naruto poured a whole jar of gel in his hair while he was asleep on the grass.

I giggled as I remembered that moment. Naruto and few others glanced at me, and I hid my smile behind my palm. Ugh I'm so weird. My eyes locked with Naruto's across the room. I glared at him, still furious at him, landing me in this jail cell. He gave me a small sorry smile and turned back his drawing.

My thoughts rewinded back to what happened this morning. A slight blush dusted my pale cheeks.

This morning, I actually woke up on time and did my normal routine: take a nice steamy shower, change into my school uniform, brush my hair and teeth, add a ribbon headband, eat breakfast, and leave. But during breakfast, I just embarrassed myself.

Alfred was cooking scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast, and handed me a plate. Ever since these idiots were here, they made the meals all the time, which is one of the positives to them being here. I liked their different tastes in food and their different culture from mine. And this made it quicker in the mornings when I got ready for school.

When I entered the kitchen, Alfred was cooking on the stove with an apron around his waist. Francis and Gilbert were having a conversation on the couch as Feliciano helped make breakfast. Ivan was sitting at the other couch, minding his own business. Wasn't there another one? I shook off the feeling and sat at the dining table, resting my face in my palm, thinking about my plans at school.

"Ve~ Good morning, sorella~!" Feliciano chirped, sitting down next to me.

"Good morning, Feliciano," I greeted back with a smile.

Feliciano and I had a nice light conversation as we ate breakfast. It was all going well until I heard a cough behind me. And it wasn't a cough behind my chair; no, it was literally in my ear.

I instantaneously sprung out of my seat in surprise as if I caught on fire. Everyone held their gaze on Matthew who began to appear in my seat with a sad smile plastered on his face.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Matthew! I didn't know you were sitting there!" I cried in embarrassment.

"_I-I'm pretty sure what you said was an apology, but it's fine,"_ he blushed.

After that, I hurriedly finished my breakfast standing up as he watched me, and I washed the dishes. Then I ran out of there. Yup, smooth move, Sakura. You're cool.

I sighed at myself and looked at the clock again.

3:59.

Yes! Finally! One more minute. I readied up my bookbag and a smile plastered across my face.

4:00.

"You may leave now," the teacher stated, not leaving his eyes from his papers.

I calmly stood up, pushed in my chair, and walked out of the classroom like the others… until I reached the door. My feet scurried down the hall towards the field where the tree held the book hostage. I heard Naruto following me, and two others. I wasn't quite sure who the others were, but I kept running.

Large fluffy clouds dotted the sky and the sun shone brightly just grazing above the roofs of the school buildings when I bursted through the school doors. I ran towards the tree, pushing myself faster.

I paused a few feet away from it. My eyes darted from branch to branch, searching for the book. Naruto helped too, but was too slow. My jaw dropped in fear when I couldn't see it.

"Where is it?" I whispered upset. My nails dug into my skin anxiously.

"Where is what?" one of the two who followed us asked. It was Sasuke. He probably wanted to work on that history project again. Why was he did he want to work on this project so much?

"Why are you here?" Naruto raised his eyebrows at him, "Same goes to you, Karin."

"I have to work on the project with Sakura," he replied, placing his hands in his pockets. I was right. Doesn't he ever have anything else to do?

I'm pretty sure Karin pouted after he said that though. I would be mentally cheering and laughing at her sadness at the time, but I was too caught up in my book problems.

My arms gripped around Naruto's and I stared at him intensely, "This is all your fault, idiot."

He laughed nervously with his hands hiding his face in fear that I would hit him, "What's so special about that book anyway? I'll help you find it if you want."

"Like hell you're helping me. And it's an important book." I muttered, "And you, Sasuke, you're helping too if you want to work on this stupid project."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but nodded anyway. He must really want to get this project done, so he doesn't have to see me later.

"What about me?!" Karin shouted with a hand on her hip. Goodness, she's so annoying.

I glared at her and said through clenched teeth, "If you don't want to leave your little Sasuke, I suggest you help us or you might as well leave."

She huffed with a snobby expression, but agreed to help as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

I sighed heavily and readjusted my bookbag around my shoulder, "Okay, I'm pretty sure the book didn't get lost too far away…" unless another idiot popped out of the book and walked away, "So I'm sure it's somewhere nearby, but we should search the whole school just in case."

"Just what does this book look like?" Sasuke asked.

"It's plain white with nothing on it, as in no title, no author, no anything. And inside, some of the pages are blank while some aren't," I explained, "Now we'll split in groups-"

"I'll go with Sasuke," Karin interrupted.

I nodded, "Then I'll be with Naruto. Now go."

With that, our groups split and went separate ways. Sasuke and Karin searched the south side of school while Naruto started here, the north side. You could say a bit of jealousy bubbled inside me, but I shook my head. I had to find that book and ignore Sasuke.

"Are you still mad at me?" Naruto asked as we looked around the field.

"Hmph."

"I'll take that as a yes. Sorry, Sakura."

"Hmph."

"Want to hang out after this?"

"Hmph."

"I'll take that as a yes too."

"Hey!"

"Well, you used that as a reply for if you were still mad at me, so you're saying the same to hang out after this."

"Ugh fine. But you have to buy me something since this is your entire fault we're searching for this AND getting me my first detention."

"Ramen?"

"No."

"Okay. I'll buy you dumplings."

"That's fine."

"How many?"

"I don't know. We'll figure this out later. Just keep searching."

"Ughh fine."

"Hey, Sakura!" I heard Karin shout from afar, "We found something!"

That was fast. But Naruto and I approached her and Sasuke, who was carrying an unconscious man clutching onto a plain white book. My eyes widened when I saw the appearance of the boy. He was quite handsome… and looked just like Feliciano. His dark brown locks covered his closed eyes and he had a nice olive complexion. He also had a strange curl in his hair and was dressed in a khaki uniform. I'm guessing he's a brother of Feliciano's. His facial expression at the time looked pretty pissed.

"We saw him with the white book. When we came up to him though, he sort of jumped and began to run, so Sasuke knocked him out," Karin clarified.

I gawked at the two, "Ehh?! You didn't have to hurt him! You could've called me over and I would've talked to him." Sasuke laid him on the ground and I sat beside him, checking if he was alright.

"First of all, we don't have your phone number, and second, he was speaking in some strange language we couldn't understand. So try to enlighten us on how knocking him out was a horrible decision," Sasuke argued. I glared at him annoyed, but went back to the boy.

I gently pulled the book out of the Italian's hands and placed it in my bookbag. "Hey, wake up," I said softly as I shook him a bit.

"You're not going to wake him up like that, Sakura," Naruto snickered at my attempts.

I huffed, "Fine." Then I pulled on the boy's hair curl and…

"_CHIIGIII!"_ he jumped up alarmed and yelled at me, _"What was that for, cotton candy head?!"_

"Hey, wait," Naruto started, "He sort of looks like one of the guys who live with you!"

"I'm pretty sure that's his brother, stupid," Sasuke replied.

"Do you understand Japanese?" I asked the boy.

"_Huh? You're all speaking Japanese. I think I know a few words because my stupid brother tried teaching me,"_ he mumbled, "Catfish plays anime!"

"Ehh, you're sound just like Feliciano when I first met him," I told him, giggling.

"_Feliciano? You know my brother? Take me to him!"_ he urged impatiently.

"I still don't understand you. Whether you like it or not, I'm taking you home," I gripped his hand. Karin gave me a weird stare, but smiled since it wasn't Sasuke who I was "flirting" with.

"Hey, why are you holding his hand? And I thought we were hanging out!" Naruto questioned in a father-like tone.

"The project. Don't forget about the project," Sasuke grumbled.

"So he won't run away or anything. We'll hang out at my house and we'll do the project at my house," I replied. Yeah, I'm totally doing this to every country that pops out of the book just because Alfred and Matthew ditched me when they first popped up. There's no way I'm losing anyone.

"_H-hey, why are you holding my hand?"_ he blushed lightly.

I sighed. Damnit, someone teach me their language.

"But I want you to hang out with me, Sasuke," Karin whined.

"Academics is first priority at the time. I'll hang out with you later," Sasuke assured her.

"Well, you didn't say no, so alright. See you later. Call me," she beamed with a small smile and skipped out of there, lovestruck.

"You can buy me dumplings later, Naruto," I told him as we walked to my house.

* * *

"I'm home. And I brought friends," I sang out when I unlocked my front door, "Oh and we have a new recruit!"

My hand released the boy and he stood awkwardly next to me, teetering on his feet as I threw my shoes into my shoe closet. He watched me with his hazel eyes and I smiled at him brightly. Maybe he isn't as bad as the others. All my other first meetings with everyone else were pretty bad, but his wasn't so bad. He wasn't a pervert, didn't run away from me, embarrass me in public, or attack me, so he's probably the most normal out of the group so far. Still, he doesn't understand me and I don't know his name. He could be cursing in every sentence and I wouldn't know. Hmm that's a thought.

I expected Feliciano to come running towards the front door to cheerfully greet me like he did every day, but instead I was welcomed by a naked (probably drunk) Francis and Gilbert. It looks like they finally found my parents' alcohol cabinet. I totally predicted that too.

"_Bonjour, mademoiselle~!"_ Francis slurred his words as he placed an arm around Gilbert's neck, _"How was school today~?"_

"_Kesesese want to have a drink?"_ Gilbert laughed hysterically, pointing at the large cup of beer in his hand.

Then the two noticed the seething Italian next to me who was tomato red.

"_Heyyy Lovino! I didn't know you were here too~!"_ Gilbert smirked, _"Your papa isn't here though, so the Bad Touch Trio isn't all here yet~"_

"_So saddening~"_ Francis added in.

"_Put some pants on, you freaks! Why are you even here? And it's great that Spain isn't here! It'd be even more discomforting!"_ the Italian boy (who apparently is named Lovino) shouted.

"_Ohhhhh~ I don't know why we're here,*hic* but have you met Sakura?"_ Gilbert asked, gesticulating to me, _"We're all living *hic* with her at the moment. She's pretty scary, but her house *hic* is cool!"_

"You guys are so embarrassing," I muttered darkly, cracking my knuckles. That seemed to frighten them, so they scurried –and tripped- upstairs as they screamed in terror. I turned to Naruto with a grin on my face, "That reminds me, can I borrow some of your clothes?"

Naruto and Sasuke were frozen after that scene, but Naruto nodded after my question.

"Why are you living with these… monkeys again?" Naruto asked still in shock.

"Oh, haha they're watching over me while my parents are on this month long mission, remember?" I lied. Then I turned to Lovino, pointing over to the direction they ran while tilting my head, "Don't you want to follow them?"

"_Who? Me? Haha no way I'm taking care of them. They're not even my friends. Now, where's Feliciano?"_ Lovino replied, mortified by seeing those two drunken idiots.

And as if on cue, Feliciano appeared with his usual happy dozed of smile to come and greet me home.

"Ve~ Hello, Sakura!" he chirped, then noticed Lovino and hugged him, "Lovino!"

"_Feliciano, you can stop hugging me! What are we doing here?"_ Lovino asked.

"_Huh? Oh, I'm not sure why we're here. All I know is that I went through a weird portal thing and hopped out of a book. Did that happen to you?"_

"_Yes! That was so strange!"_

"_I know! Ve~ But anyways, Sakura is taking care of us for now and we live with her," _Feliciano pointed to me and I smiled.

"_Her name's Sakura? Okay. She doesn't understand English."_

"_I know! I told Alfred to teach her, but he didn't want to."_

"_What?! Stupid America is here too?!"_

"_Ve~ Yeah and Francis, Gilbert, Ivan, and Matthew too. It's like someone new appears every day…"_

And with that, the two brothers walked off talking about who knows what. Seriously though; someone teach me whatever language their speaking so I could understand them!

"So let's go work on that project guys," I turned to Sasuke and Naruto after that.

They just sort of nodded, confused with what just happened. I lead them upstairs to my room, but we encountered Ivan along the way. The atmosphere started to grow colder as we walked closer to him.

"Why'd it get so cold all of a sudden? Isn't it spring right now?" Naruto wondered.

"Hi, Ivan," I greeted when we saw the big Russian, "What are you doing?"

He glanced at us with that creepy smile, _"Hello. I'm planning a way to kill you all and get out of here."_

"Huh? I don't know what you said, but good luck with that," I smiled, waving and continued on to my room.

Sasuke and Naruto kept looking at each other as we kept walking and passing by others.

"Sakura," Sasuke said in a strange tone, "Are you fine with living with all these boys?"

Was he worried about me? Seriously?! My heart fluttered, but I kept a straight face. I have to stay calm or else he'll think I'm just some weird fangirling nerd over some cute guy at school.

"It's a bit stressful at times, but it's cool," I replied smoothly. Yeah, I got this.

"If you say so," Sasuke mumbled.

When we reached my room, I was met with a bouquet of flowers on my bed. Naruto laughed.

"Looks like you have an admirer, Sakura," he teased.

I blushed lightly. Sasuke just looked sternly at the flowers.

I have a secret admirer? This is different. This is strange. Obviously, it's someone from the book unless someone planned to deliver it from sneaking into my window, leaving everything exactly how it is without letting the wind in, and escaping back through the window without falling three stories. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's someone living with me, but wow, a secret admirer. That's new.

**Ugh I don't like how I ended this chapter. And it looks like everyone is finding out about these strange boys who live with Sakura.**


	10. The magical language called English

_Tuesday, April 24_

A yawn emitted as my finger flipped to the next page of this outrageous book that launched personified countries into my universe. Only now, I discover how detailed the book was. The cover was plain white leather with no title, but I only realize now it had a fancy swirly frame around the front. The pages were new, but had a texture as if it were from thousands of years ago. The countries that were in my universe as of now don't have their own profile page in the book anymore, leaving a few pages blank, but it still contained many other characters I might meet later. How was this book even created? Why was I the one who found it? My eyes analyzed the current page I was on, line by line, word by word. The current page I was on was about a country called England. Apparently, he knows magic. Hopefully he'd be able to get his friends back to their universe. If only there was a way to contact with the people in the other universe…

My eyes wandered away from his description and down to his photo.

**BAHAHAHAHA!**

Francis, who was sitting at the kitchen table a few feet away from me, raised a confused eyebrow at me, who was laughing my head off because of one stupid picture. He strode over with a smile and asked _"Why are you laughing?" _before he leaned on the couch.

"His eyebrows," my laughing beginning to lower down to a giggle as I pointed to the picture of England in only a black apron around his waist.

Francis chuckled and sighed, _"Ah, you mean Angleterre? Psh his hair still looks unrefined here as when we were children."_

I only smiled and nodded, unsure how to reply.

He glanced confused at me for a response, but realization struck him and he smacked his forehead, _"Sorry, mademoiselle. I forgot you cannot speak English." _Then he paused and stared at me for a long time. A slight blush dusted my face as he kept staring.

"S-stop staring, you weirdo!" I squeaked, pushing a pillow into his face.

"_Sorry, you're just so cute,"_ his voice muffled behind the pillow.

I mumbled as my face reverted back to its original color, "It's so hard to communicate with all of you. How long is this going to go on?"

Suddenly, the light bulb flickered brightly above my head, and I rushed my way to find Alfred, leaving Francis with a confused smile on his face. Why didn't I think of this idea earlier? My socks slid down the wooden hallway and discovered the American in my bedroom.

"Alfred!" I broke out once I found him, "… What are you doing in my room?"

Startled, a sheepish smile was plastered across his face, "_Gosh, you scared me._ I hope you don't mind, but I was bored and found myself in here. Where'd you get the flowers by the way?"

"Oh those? I'm not sure actually," I replied before clearing my throat, "Since your friends are popping into my life, you should teach me how to speak your language so I could understand you guys better. I have nothing else to do at the time."

Alfred's energetic voice rang in the air, "Of course! I'm the best teacher there is! I need to borrow some paper and pencils though."

I searched for the items he needed and we both plopped ourselves on the couch down in the living room. Alfred doodled some drawings and a few unknown symbols on a piece of paper, his tongue stuck out of his mouth a bit as if he was so concentrated on the drawing. How funny. I leaned in closer, watching his movements carefully. My nose twitched a little as I whiffed in his smell –a mix of leather and some cologne. My lips perked up a bit as I watched him, my body relaxing as I took in his scent.

Without realizing it, he was waving his hands in my face, smirking, saying, "Hello? Earth to Sakura~"

I shook my head quickly and blushed, "I was paying attention! I swear!"

Alfred laughed, still smirking, "Okay whatever you say."

I huffed, irritated, but still blushing, "Well?"

"Oh yeah! So I'll teach you some easy words first," he pointed to his oddly formed drawing, "I'll make a drawing and say what it is. Then you repeat."

"The hell is that?" I questioned, staring at the scribble. Is it a dog? Is it a rice ball? I honestly don't know.

He gave me a frustrated look, "It's a fish. My drawings aren't that bad!"

I exhaled loudly and grabbed the pencil away from him, "That's not how you draw a fish. This is how you draw a fish." Quick sketchy lines formed a curved shape of a simple fish.

Alfred sighed, "What? So you're saying you couldn't tell my drawing was of a fish." He grasped the pencil and drew another object; this time it was jagged and rough looking.

"Lightning?" my head tilts, trying to figure out what it was.

"Oh come on! This one was easy! It's a star!" he exclaimed.

I stuck my tongue out in disapproval as I copied my own version of a star on the paper, "Stars only have five points, dummy."

He pouted and crossed his arms, "My art is awesome! What are you talking about?"

"I never said it was bad," –well, I didn't admit it aloud, but…- "I don't recognize what you're drawing on the paper, so it will be hard learning how to learn your language," I explained, brushing my pink hair back from my face, "Plus, it will take forever to keep on drawing objects and making me repeat."

"It's really easy though! Am I really that bad of a teacher?" he winced.

"_Yes, you are that bad of a teacher, you bloody git,"_ a voice echoed and both Alfred and I jump in surprise. The book was now wide open, glowing lavender feathery streaks of light. As Alfred and I watched, the light swirled like a whirlpool of water and formed a floating purple head of a man with large eyebrows with a rather annoyed expression.

"Arthur Kirkland…" I mutter, remembering the fuzzy eyebrows.

"_Hey, England!"_ Alfred greets in his positive voice, _"Dude, you look so tight! How'd you do that?"_

Arthur explained, _"Obviously, I used magic to be able to communicate with you. I don't have much time to talk though; as of right now, the potion I used for this is starting to fade and it will take an excruciating amount of time and energy to brew more. Are you all alright? And don't get any wrong ideas; I absolutely don't miss you at all."_

"_We're fine! Sakura's got our back over here. She's taking care of all of us right now!"_ Alfred cheered and wrapped his arm around my shoulders before I elbowed him in the stomach.

"_Really? Well, that's delightful I suppose. I'm not sure who will be leaving our world next. Everyone at the world meeting practically exploded since all of you disappeared,"_ Arthur placed a hand on his chin and nods.

"_It'd be hilarious if you appeared next!" _Alfred laughed jokingly.

"_Great job, idiot, now you jinxed it. None of my potions or spell books is going to be there, so it is highly important to stay right here, that way I'd find a way to bring you imbeciles back to our world. I honestly blame you for all this, even though there's a 40% chance you actually did anything to start this mess," _Arthur muttered, glaring at the American.

Alfred's face turned blank, _"Yeah… I totally didn't do anything…"_

"_Are you saying that you actually have something to do with this?!"_ Arthur nearly shouted furiously.

"_It wasn't on purpose!"_

"_**OH ONCE I SEE YOU, I'LL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY P-"**_

The purple light began to fade quickly.

I reach out for the book, yelling, "Hey! Wait! I have to ask you a-"

And with that, the book stopped glowing and abruptly closed. I stumbled over the couch and grasped the book off the edge of the table, flipping through the pages.

"-question," I finish my sentence in a low mutter.

Aggravated, I flung the book to the floor and hid my face in my knees. Damnit, really had to talk to him too! Why are these idiots here? When will they go back?!

A hand rested on my shoulder as I cursed words under my breath.

"What do you want, Alfred?"

"Are you alright? You don't look so hot."

"… Wow, thanks, I know I don't look attractive today. Thanks for pointing it out-"

"What? No! I mean you don't look very well. You okay?"

"I'm just confused. I need to talk to this Arthur Kirkland guy. Apparently, he has most of the answers to my questions."

"I actually really did want him to appear next. It's so awesome here and-"

"_**AHHHHHHHH BLOODYYYY HEELLLLLLLL!"**_

Arthur Kirkland bursted through the portal from the book, flying into the air and soon falling flat to the ground. He grumbled a few words I didn't understand as he straightened his outfit.

"_What's up, bro? Long time, no see,"_ Alfred chuckled, giving the British boy a hand up, but Arthur just slapped his hand away.

"_This is your fault. I'm far too lazy to knock you out, so we'll just have to deal with that later,"_ Arthur pulled himself up, dusting himself off again. He was shorter than I expected, probably a few inches shorter than Alfred. He was dress rather fancy too. He wore a brown vest over a sleek white button down, a green tie, and grey slacks. Like in the picture from the book, he had messy blond wisps of hair and stunning green eyes. But the most notable feature was his massive eyebrows.

"Arthur Kirkland," I stumbled off the couch and placed myself in front of him with a desperate facial expression, "I have so many questions to ask you."

Arthur stared at me confused and turned to Alfred, _"I'll assume she's Japanese. What'd she say?"_

I groaned, but Alfred and Arthur didn't seem to notice. I can't believe I forgot he didn't understand me.

"_Ah! That reminds me!"_ Alfred pushed me towards him, his energetic smile still there, _"I need you to teach her English! Apparently, my drawings are too 'bad' to teach her."_

Arthur dusts the area where Alfred touched him with an irritated expression, _"I'm not surprised actually. I, for one, am a great teacher."_ He outstretched his hand towards me and I shake it, _"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Arthur."_

"Ah … I'm Sakura?" I replied, hoping he just introduced himself instead of saying anything fancy. Wow, he seemed formal.

As if we couldn't see him, Alfred tiptoed to the stairs quickly, but Arthur grabbed him by the collar harshly.

"_You're staying here,"_ Arthur snapped, picking a piece of paper and pencil delicately.

"_What? Why? It's going to be so boring!"_ Alfred complained with his cheek cupped in his hand that was resting on the armrest.

Arthur sighed as he scribbled something on the paper, _"If I need to communicate with her, I'd need you to translate. She doesn't understand English, correct? I don't understand Japanese as well, so you must stay here."_

Alfred groaned loudly and began to clean his glasses, slouching into the sofa. Arthur tapped my shoulder for my attention and pointed to the figure on the paper.

"_Cat,"_ he said simply.

"_Cat,"_ I repeated. Wait… don't tell me we're doing the method Alfred tried doing earlier.

Arthur paused and turned to Alfred, _"This is going to take a while if I continue to draw. Do you have a book in English?"_

Alfred gives him a perplexed look and said in a funny tone, _"Yeah, totally. Of course I carry a book everywhere I go."_

"_Don't be sarcastic with me,"_ Arthur scolded and began to write symbols on the paper, _"Okay, Sakura."_ He pointed to the first symbol that kind of looked like a triangle, _"This is the letter A. It makes the sound ah when it is alone."_

I glanced at him with a confused smile.

Arthur kicked Alfred, who was slowly falling asleep on my shoulder, _"Translate!"_

"O-oh!" Alfred suddenly sat straight, "That's the letter A. It makes the sound ah. Now repeat."

"_Ah?"_ I repeated.

"Okay good!" the American cheered, "You're so smart!"

Why do I feel like he's making fun of me?

"_This is going to take a bloody long time…"_ Arthur grunted.

* * *

Stars began to dot the night sky as the moon already glowed high above the mountains. Arthur, Alfred, and I were still on the couch, except now, Arthur had cut out flashcards with words on them. Snores emitted Alfred with a line of drool dangling from his mouth while Arthur tested me. I could now read and speak simple words and sentences, but my accent was heavy. Frustration built up inside me as I was learning, but I was determined.

The British boy held up a flashcard with a word.

"_The small girl eats apples,"_ I read aloud with a proud smile. I finally understood and it felt great!

Even the corner of Arthur's lips crocked up a bit. Is he happy that he's taught me something?

He held up another flashcard, but Feliciano entered the room.

"_Ve~! England? You're here too?!"_ the Italian practically shouted.

"_Feliciano,"_ Arthur nodded, acknowledging him.

Feliciano then calms down and turns to me, "Ah, Sakura? Dinner's been ready. Don't you want to eat now?"

And as if on cue, my stomach growled like a wild animal. My cheeks tinted cherry red and I nodded, standing up from my seat. Feliciano chuckled lightly, but Arthur was straight-faced.

I glanced at Arthur, _"Eat dinner with me?"_

He looked at me rather surprised, but then gave me a kind smile, _"I'd love to."_

We hopped up from the couch, but Alfred was still asleep. The both of us noticed him at the same time.

I poked his cheeks, "Hey, wake up. It's time for dinner."

Arthur shook his head in disapproval, _"You're not going to wake him up like that…"_

"_How?" _I asked curiously.

A devious smile appeared on Arthur's face as he held up a marker, _"We'll wake him up soon. Hold on a second though."_

He scribbled on letters and drawings on Alfred's cheeks and forehead while I watched, snickering.

"_This is how you wake up this American idiot,"_ Arthur smirked and slapped Alfred on the cheek, "_HEY! WAKE UP!"_

Alfred jumped up, screaming. He clutched his cheek and glowered at Arthur,_ "There will be revenge, England."_

"_Oh really now? Come on wanker, let's go eat dinner," _Arthur pulled him by the arm and Alfred led us to the kitchen. Hmm I guess Arthur has a bit of a rebellious side to him.

* * *

Later, that night, after my shower, I dragged myself to my room to find Arthur waiting there.

"_Arthur?"_ I yawned even though it was only about nine o'clock.

"_Good evening, Sakura,"_ he greeted, _"I was wondering where would i sleep. Sorry if i seemed to bother you at the moment."_

I shook my head and gently took his wrist to lead him to a room.

Before we left my room, his eyes noticed the flowers on my desk. I still don't know how I received them.

_"Where exactly did you get those?"_ he questioned in a peculiar tone.

_"They just appeared..."_ I replied. I hope I said that correctly.

His face lit up, _"It worked then! Those are the flowers I transported from a few months ago when I was experimenting with this new portal contraption! It seems to have worked, but it's still in fresh condition!"_

_"So you gave them to me?" _I assumed that was what he was trying to say.

_"Well, yes. I suppose that's the case," _he smiled proudly at himself.

I blushed slightly at that idea, but quickly shook my head to lose those thoughts. I lead him out into the hallway and we stopped in front of the room where Alfred occupied.

"_You sleep with Alfred,"_ I replied.

His face flipped from proud to burnt red within a second and he stammered, _"W-what?! That's a bit absurd!"_

I then realized what I just said and smacked myself, _"_That's not what I meant!_ There is another bed there!"_

"_Oh, my mistake then,"_ he laughed awkwardly.

There was a long uncomfortable silence for about a minute before…

**SMACK!**

Arthur and I jumped back in surprise when he gets pushed into the wall rather roughly.

"_Paranormal activity?!"_ Arthur practically shouted while I screamed, covering my face.

"_N-no! It's just me! Canada!"_ Matthew suddenly appeared before us, clutching his polar bear, looking as scared as us too.

"_Bloody hell, Matthew! You gave me a heart attack!"_ Arthur scolded.

"_I-I'm so sorry…"_ Matthew whimpered.

Then we heard screaming rush toward us and Feliciano tackled me to the ground.

"Feliciano?" I shrieked in surprise.

"Ahh! I heard screaming so I ran to find you. It was so scary," Feliciano babbled, shaking in fear. I hug him as if he was a child and made shhing noises to calm him.

"_Why the hell is everyone screaming?"_ Lovino then showed up. He then stared at me hugging Feliciano, _"What the hell?!"_

I rolled my eyes, "Everyone just go to sleep. Goodness."

With that, I walked away to my room, still holding Feliciano.

These guys are idiots.

**Random chapter. Looks like Sakura is learning English.**


End file.
